I don't want to be in love
by bumaddyangel
Summary: Naruto is left to stay with her godfather's family. Iruka tells her to behave but with Sasuke being your cousin that rule is broken. Naruto has been slapped by lady love and won't trust anyone on the matter of love. But someone wants to change her mind. *Female Naruto*
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I am presenting you my baby. Yes my baby, I have worked on this story for a long time -_-. I would like to thank very much akinaxx , without whom, I would have never posted my story.

**Chapter One/We meet… now what?**

Naruto tossed and turned as the sunlight hit her face. Then she heard her aunt's voice echo thru the air. "Sasuke is Naruto up yet?"

"Hang on I'll go and check." Sasuke said

Naruto grounded as she could hear his footsteps hit the floor. Sasuke opened his cousin's door.

"Naruto are you up yet?" he asked, all he got back was a groan from a lump wrapped in blankets.

He rolled his eyes. He walked up to the bed and shook the bed until Naruto poked her head out of the covers.

"Damn you Sasuke. I I am awake now." Naruto screamed at him

"Good you have 10 minutes to get ready for school then. Hurry up to I don't want to miss the bus cause of you." Sasuke said as he left the room and shut the door closed.

'_Kami what did I do to deserve this?'_ Naruto thought.

The only reason Naruto was here was that her parents died when she was just born. She was placed with her God Father Iruka.

She loved Iruka as her Father, Iruka wasn't married yet so Naruto was pleased with her life. But Iruka had to go on a businesses trip for a whole three months. Iruka didn't like the idea of leaving his daughter alone for three months.

So he asked his sister if Naruto could stay with her for that time.

And that landed Naruto here, living with her two boy cousins.

Sasuke and Itachi.

Naruto got up from her bed or Sasuke's. Sasuke had been badgering her for 3 weeks that she stole his room and now he had to sleep in one of the guest rooms for 3 months. Naruto would have gladly stayed in one of the guest rooms. But her aunty wanted Naruto to have her own bathroom.

Naruto didn't real mind school, expect for the fact she wasn't like everyone else.

For example she didn't have many girl friends expect for Hinata the shy girl in her class. Ino, Saukra and Ten Ten and Temari, wouldn't give Naruto the time of day. Naruto thought she had done something wrong but Hinata later filled her in that they were jealous that she was living with Sasuke. Seeing that she could make any other girl friends beside Hinata. Naruto began to befriend the guys in her class.

Hinata introduced her to Kiba her Boyfriend, then Kiba introduced Naruto to Shino, Choji, Shikamaru and Rock lee and Neji.

Turns out, they are cousin. She at first couldn't believe it till Kiba pointed out the last name and their face features.

Shino collected bugs and would ask her to help him find some new bugs.

Naruto and Shino hadn't told anyone else but they had already met years ago in pre-k. Naruto befriend Shino because he seemed lonely by himself collecting bugs during recess. So Naruto started to talk to him and hung out with him. He even beat up some kids who picked on Naruto's cause of the whiskers on her face. Naruto asked him If she was ugly because of that and if she would ever be loved. Shino promised her that one day she would find love. It was a child's promise but a child's promise stays with you forever. Few years later Naruto moved away and never saw Shino till now .Also, it turned out the guys had their own garage band at Shino's home. Choji was the drummer, Shino the bassist, Kiba the guitarist and Hinata was second guitarist. Shikamaru was too lazy to do anything expect critic the guys song. Neji had no part in it. For he was part of the student council. And Lee was too busy with his martial arts to join the band. They begged Naruto to sing for them. Since no wanted too and that they heard her voice once when they were practicing. She sang so well that they swear Choji didn't open a bag of chips for the whole time she sang. So now, she had friends and they had a singer. They were suppose to practice yesterday but they cancelled at the last minute because Choji had a family reunion and with no drummer no practice.

She pulled her tank off and p.j pants too and threw them in the hamper. She slipped on jeans and put on her orange Roxy top. Then she pulled a big orange sweater on top. Next, she slipped on her old pair of chucks. She grabbed her messenger bag and walked out the room. She nearly bumped into Sasuke. "Whoa." Naruto said.

"Well at least your ready come-on let's go." Sasuke said as he walked away and to the door. He opened the door and followed her out. They began to walk down to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. It was mid Oct. So it wasn't so cold. Naruto kept her head down.

'_How can I go back to that building? Not with him there.'_ Naruto's face began to blush up at the though of last night.

Naruto being a bookworm decided to stay after school yesterday to finish a book in peace without Sasuke interrupting her.

Naruto walked in the library and dropped her bag on to a table. She pulled a chair out and sat down. Then she opened her bag and took out her book. It was a romance novel of vampires, for that reason alone she didn't want to read it at home where Sasuke could find it. Naruto pulled the book to her face. The Liberian had gone home ten minutes ago. The Liberian came to trust Naruto over time since Naruto was always there and quite so, she let Naruto have her own key. But she had to promise not to tell anyone that she had a key and to lock up after she was done. Naruto agreed to the terms. Anything to be away from Sasuke.

She had barely begun to turn the page when someone came in. That's when he came in. Kakashi Hatake the new student teacher. He wore a scarf over the bottom half of his face, and one of his eyes was covered with his hair. Which left him all mysteries like. So all the single girls in the school had a crush on him. Well everyone but Naruto. She was to busy studying too look up at the world. She looked up and saw him go and grab a stack of papers from the checkout counter. Naruto kept quite and watched the man. '_He's not bad_.' He was dressed in a suit. He ran his fingers thru his sliver hair and looked at his watch. It wasn't till he turned around and saw the blonde girl.

"Ah. What are you doing here? School's out." He said walking up to her. '_He' s coming this way.'_

Naruto looked at him and went back to her book. '_Okay his cute, so what.'_

"Look you have to go home." Kakashi said a little annoyed of her lack of respect toward him.

Naruto looked at him straight in the eyes. Kakashi was shocked of the color blue in her eyes. Anyone could have gotten lost in her blue orbs._ 'Those eyes where I have seen them before…'_

"Actually sir I don't. I have permission from Ms. Tsunade to be in here." Naruto said before pulling the book back to her face. Kakashi was really now losing temper with this girl.

He stretched his hand out and pulled the book down from here face.

"Listen girl-"

"My name is Naruto."

"Listen Naruto why don't you go home and hang with your girlfriends." Kakashi said with a smile.

"But sir I am not a lesbian." Naruto said in a smart tone looking at him with innocence.

"That's not what I meant. I mean a girl who is your friend-" Kakashi stopped talking because they could hear lots of yelling and footsteps echo thru the hall. Kakashi quickly hid behind a bookcase. Naruto was about to ask why he was hiding till she heard knocking on the library door. Naruto got up, went to the door, and saw Ino and Saukra.

Naruto opened the door. "Yes?" She asked. Ino and Saukra were both wearing mini skirts and low v-neck tops._ 'What kind of school wear is that?_ 'Naruto thought to her self as she examined her orange cargo pants and black t-shirt with her old pair of converse.

"Hey new girl have you seen Mr. Hatake lately?" Ino asked.

The light bulb just clicked why a student teacher was hiding behind the bookcase._ Should I tell them where he is or save his ass?_ Naruto thought. "Actually I saw him going to the parking lot two minutes ago. His probably gone home… to his girlfriend." Naruto added for dramatic effect.

"His girlfriend? He doesn't have a girlfriend. And how would you know? "Saukra said with pig snort.

"On my way here he dropped some papers. I helped him pick them up. We got to talking about the history lesson. Then he saw what time it was and said Oh I better get home soon or my girlfriend will get mad for me being late again." Naruto said with a smirk.

"What he told you! Never mind come on Saukra." Ino said and they left with a huff.

Naruto shut the door. And went back to the bookcase where Kakashi was.

"There gone now. But I would wait a few minutes then leave." Naruto said and then walked back to her table and picked her book up again. Kakashi got up and walked over to the table where Naruto was and sat next to her.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"Yes?" Naruto answered while trying to read her book again for the fifth time.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Kakashi said.

"Sure no problem." Naruto said still reading her book.

"I came in here to try and escape them so I was a little startled when I saw you. I thought you were one of them."

Naruto placed her book down. And looked at Kakashi in the eyes again. "Sir you don't owe me anything. So you can go home now." Naruto said a little pissed off. At this rate, she was never going to find out if Alex kisses Gwen.

"What can't we talk?" he asked with an invisible smile.

"Sure lets say tomorrow in history. I just really want to finish this chapter." Naruto said as she was about to grab her book. When Kakashi snatched it and took it to his own hands.

"Wait no give it back to me." Naruto said and reached over to grab it from him. Kakashi stood up since Naruto couldn't reach him while he stood. Naruto quickly got on top of the table and tried to get her book back. But it was too late Kakashi had already read the title. "Icha Icha Paradise vampire edition? Are you a little too young to be reading this Naruto?" Kakashi said I amused. He had never met a sixteen year old who read or let alone owned Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Tah give that back." Naruto whined. Kakashi stepped back leaving the blonde standing on the table. He opened to the page Naruto was on. He quickly scanned the page, and then looked up at the terrified blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I am presenting you my baby. Yes my baby, I have worked on this story for a long time -_-. I would like to thank very much akinaxx, without whom, I would have never posted my story.

**Chapter two / We fall, break up, but do we make up?**

"Well well Naruto aren't we the vampire type?" Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Hatake can I please have my book back?" Naruto asked with deep blue eyes.

Kakashi walked back to the blonde on the table.

"Naruto where did you get this book? It's not even out in stores yet." Kakashi said.

" What? Mr. Hatake you read… Icha Icha Paradise ?" Naruto said stunned that someone else knew about the series.

"Well it's not something I like to talk about but yes I do enjoy reading the Icha Icha Paradise books. But I asked you how you have a printed copy of the vampire edition when it's not suppose to be out till November." Kakashi said

"Oh… well I guess I can tell you.", Naruto sat down on the table top, " My neighbor is Jiraiya the author of the books."

"What he's your neighbor? He lives here in this town?" Kakashi asked stunned that his idol was in this piece of crap of a town.

"No… listen my dad and I live in Kazgaue town but I am here cause of my dad's work. I am staying with my aunt and her family. I know Jiraiya because when my dad would come home late from work Jiraiya would take care of me. I helped him write some of his books. We became good friends in some weird twisted way. I guess you can say. He inspired me to become a writer, of course dad doesn't know that I know what kind of writer Jiraiya is.

If dad did know that I knew, I would never see Jiraiya again. Anyways whenever a new book is going to be published, I get the first copy. He sent this to me last week." Naruto said looking at the floor. Kakashi walked over to Naruto.

"Here you go Naruto." he said handing it to her. Naruto leaned over to grab the book when she lost her balance and fell on top of Kakashi. Causing both of them to fall to the floor with a thud. Naruto opened her eyes and saw how close she was to his face. She saw both of his eyes for the first time. He had two different colored eyes, one red and the other black. The two colors went together and pierced her eyes with secrets. Her face went bright red and she turned away from him.

"Urgh Naruto are you okay?" Kakashi asked

"Um yes I am not squishing you?" Naruto asked.

"No your okay." Kakashi breathed out.

Everything after that went silent. Naruto looked into his eyes. She could feel him breathing. Kakashi looked at the blonde's face. She seemed to glow and her lips were pink as cherry blossoms, and her eyes were clear as blue could ever be. They were just entranced by each other.

"Um Mr.-" Kakashi put his figures over her lips.

"Call me Kakashi."

"Kakashi …" Naruto whispered.

Then Kakashi pulled his hand on his mask. And slowly pulled his mask down. Naruto lost her breath when she saw how his face was so handsome. It was perfect not a single flaw… even the scar that ran down his face was beautiful. His chin and jaw were aliened evenly. His nose was long but not too much or too skinny either…it was just right. His cheekbones were prefect and his lips were frosted pink. She was memorized by his face it was like angels craved it and would cry by such a creation. His eyes brought her back to reality.

Slowly they brought there face closer to each other. They were so close they could breathe on each other but there lips didn't touch. Kakashi raised his head to Naruto's and slowly pressed his lips on her. Naruto closed her eyes and pressed her lips back at his. He slowly began to tug on her bottom lip. Naruto ran her figures thru his hair and Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto. It was if each other needed the other to live. Then they both pulled away for air. Naruto opened her eyes, and realized what she had just done.

" I am sorry."

Naruto quickly got off Kakashi and grabbed her book. She ran to the door and took off. Kakashi slowly got up he walked to the table and saw Naruto left her bag behind. He pulled the bag and saw she had an address tag. He smiled and then left the library.

-Back to this morning-

Naruto began to blush as the thought entered her mind again. Sasuke looked at his cousin.

'_Why in world was she blushing like crazy?' '_Naruto raised her head and saw her cousin looking at her. "What is it Sasuke?"

"Uh nothing. I was just looking to see if the bus was here yet that's all." he said Naruto must have believed him because she turned around to see if the bus was coming.

"Sasuke the bus is coming." Naruto said bring Sasuke back to earth. Sasuke first got on the bus. Naruto was just about to get in when a black car drove up to her. Everyone on the bus looked to see who was I the car but the windows were tinted. Sasuke looked back and saw his cousin looking at the car. The car honked and the passenger door opened up. Naruto looked at the bus driver then back at the car._ Should I get in? But who is it? Kiba drives a red mustang and Shino drives a blue Jetta, Choji and Shikamaru walk to school and Hinata and Neji have their driver take them to school so who is this?_ Naruto went against all that was reason and got off the bus. Sasuke tuned back to get his cousin but she had all ready gotten inside the black BMW, and the bus was driving away from the stop. So all he could do was watch the car go in the other direction.

"How did you find me?" Naruto asked as she closed the door.

"Put your seat belt on."

Naruto did as told. Then the car took off in the opposite direction of the school bus. Naruto looked at the driver. "Where are we going?"

"Isn't that an easy answer. We are going to school just taking a longer way to get there." Kakashi said as he drove off.

They were going at 60 miles per hour.

"Um Mr. Hatake shouldn't we slow down?" Naruto said.

"I said call me Kakashi." He said Naruto kept her eyes down. She couldn't look at him. She knew she should just stayed on the bus. But something told her to do it.

"How did you know where I live?" Naruto asked as Kakashi did a sharp turn.

"You left you bag in the library yesterday. It's in the back seat." he said. Naruto turned her head around and sure enough, her bag was back there. She reached over, grabbed the bag, and pulled it to her. She turned right back facing the front. Then she saw her address tag on the bag._ So that's how. Dang why didn't I just grab my bag when I left yesterday?_

"So what happens now?" Naruto asked as she looked up at Kakashi driving.

He looked away from the road and looked at the blonde who had a worried face on. He smirked to himself. He looked back at the road again then he pulled over to the side of the road and turned the car off. He just sat there in his seat thinking over what had happened. He basically kidnapped a student and if he didn't hurry, they would both be late for school.

" Well we just act normal and try to forget that this ever happened." Kakashi said looking at Naruto. He saw Naruto's face fall her eye seemed less blue and her cheeks seem to lose the rose color in them. "Oh well yes that's the right thing too do. I mean I I am a student and you're a student teacher. That could land us in a lot of trouble. I wouldn't want to do that ," Naruto said while looking at her hands in her lap. Then she pulled her hair behind her ear and looked at Kakashi straight in the eyes , "Right?" Kakashi just looked at her. She seemed as if she just lost all the color in her face.

"That's Right." he said and then turned the car back on and got back onto the road and headed to the school. He pulled up to the school and parked. Naruto looked at him one last time. "Thank you." Naruto said then she pulled her seat belt off, opened the door, got out, and closed the door. Kakashi stayed seated as he watched her walk across the parking lot and head to the front doors.

Naruto let her head fall as she walked inside the school. Her blonde hair fell in front of her eyes but she kept walking down the hall. 'Kami I am so dumb. Sasuke right, I was dropped on my head. He too old for me and …why can't I forget about him…and that kiss..' She turned to right and went down the junior hallway. She reached her locker and began to enter her combination code. When she felt a hand land on her shoulder. "Listen Kiba I am not in the mood for a story today." Naruto said while opening her locker door.

"Naruto it's me Sasuke."

Naruto spun around and saw her cousin looking at her.

"Sasuke. What do you want?" Naruto asked with fear in her voice.

"Naruto I was wondering why you didn't ride the bus. And who gave you a ride?" he said with a clear voice.

"Oh it was …. A new friend I made at the library yesterday."

"Who is your new friend?"

'_Damn it which student owes a BMW? I mean who is rich enough to drive one? Hinata no she is not a new friend… uh…oh that red headed boy in my gym class…what's his name again...Gar… Gaara yes he has a BMW. However, will Sasuke believe me?'_

"Gaarra of course. He came in the library yesterday and I helped him out with a paper. So he offered me a ride for today." Naruto said with a smile.

"Cool, then he won't mind giving me a ride after school then?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course he won't mind." Naruto said with a cringed smile.

"Nice then I'll see you and him after school." Sasuke said as he turned and left._ 'Gaara befriending her. As if that guy has had issues since pre K. So what are you hiding Naruto?'_

Naruto took a deep breath as Sasuke left. '_Man, what I am I going to do now? The only Class I have with Gaara is P.E. , and they usually separate the girls from the guys unless we have track day.'_ Naruto turned around, grabbed her books, and slammed her locker shut along with her fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I am presenting you my baby. Yes my baby, I have worked on this story for a long time -_-. I would like to thank very much akinaxx , without whom, I would have never posted my story.

**Chapter Three / Acting Normal or so?**

"Naruto are you not feeling well today?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice as they were in the locker room getting dressed. Naruto turned around as she was brushing her hair into two pigtails with the brush in her mouth.

"Um …no I am...fine …Just a …lit …tle nerves." Naruto said.

"Oh I was just wondering… because gym is usually …your favorite class. I mean …you like running and jumping just … as much as Lee more dare I say. Also it's Friday so you are usually jumping off the walls." Hinata said while tying her shoes. Naruto took her brush out of her mouth and looked at her friend. _\_

'_I made her worry. Kami I suck.'_ Naruto threw her brush in her locker and shut the door.

"Come on Hinata." Naruto said as she grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her out of the locker room.

"All right today were going to do Track day.

That means all of you will run the track all hour long.

I will keep track of how many laps you do. Who ever does the most doesn't have to do the mile run on Monday. If you stop , I will make you do pushups till you are ready to run again. Is that clear?" Coach Orchimaru yelled at the group of students on the track.

"I wonder why we are in the indoor track today?" Naruto muttered to herself.

"That's because the football players are practicing for tonight's game." Kiba said in her ear.

"Ah Kiba don't do that." Naruto said as she smacked him on the back of the head. The school had two tracks one on the football field and the other above the gym. Naruto scanned the group looking for Gaara as coach took roll. There he was standing at the back of the group. He was alone looking down at the gym. Naruto turned back and saw Hinata and Kiba talking.

'_Might as well leave them alone.' _She walked thru the crowed and stood next to Gaara. '_He seems so sad and lonely…this isn't right…I can't use him for my sake.'_ Gaara looked up to see who had cast a shadow by him. He saw the new girl._ 'What is she doing? ' _

"All right punks Go!" the coach yelled. Everyone at the front started fast and in the middle kept their pace. In back with Naruto and Gaara just fast walked. Soon the front was losing pace, began to walk, and was pulled out to do pushups. That's when Gaara speed up and got in the lead. Naruto quickly speed up and got up to him._ 'What the? How is she keeping up with me? '_

Soon the people in middle lost their pace and were doing pushups. Only Naruto and Gaara were left running. They hadn't stopped at all. Everyone was watching them even coach had stopped yelling once had informed him that Naruto and Gaara were at 56 laps. Finally, Gaara was fed up with Naruto keeping up with him. No one had ever kept up with him. He turned his head to the side to look at her. Naruto had sweat around her face, but still had a fierce look in her eyes.

"Hey girl why don't you give up. I can tell you're close to passing out." Gaara said. Naruto turned her head to face Gaara.

"The name's Naruto. And I am not going to pass out. I am just getting started." Naruto said with a laugh.

'_Is she laughing at me? '_ Gaara wondered.

"Look the last kid who tried to beat me was Rock Lee and he didn't win instead he had to go to the E.R for over excreting himself. He stayed in the hospital for two days until he could finally breathe on his own. He passed out on the 97 lap. Think you can keep up?" Gaara said with a bored look.

"I bet this is the most you have ever said at school Huh?" Naruto said smiling.

'_What the …? She's not scared? Hm what does she want?'_

"Okay what do you want?" Gaara said with a pissed off face.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Naruto said with a confused face._ 'Did he figure it out?'_

"I mean you are talking to me and you're not scared. So you must want something." Gaara said.

"Well I do want something -" Naruto began but Gaara cut her off.

"I knew it.-" Gaara said but Naruto cut him off.

"But I now want something else from you." Naruto said looking at him with sincere eyes.

"What is it?" Gaara asked with an intense look on his face

"I want your friendship." Naruto said with a serious face.

"What?" Gaara shouted at her.

"You heard me. I want your friendship." Naruto said speeding up.

"You're Crazy. No one wants to be my friend. And what would I gain from you befriending me?" Gaara shouted at her and began to run faster to get away from her.

"You would be pulled out of that pit of darkness which you sit in right now. I can feel the black aura around you. I have felt it since I walked inside this school. I thought of leaving you alone then something pulled me back to you. It wasn't the same reason as before and I know that was a bad reason to befriend you but I have a better reason now. I know what it's like to be alone and to have everyone distance themselves from you like you carry a disease. They look at you but they don't really see you… they try to block you out." Naruto yelled at him, she could feel tears starting to come but she held them back. She ran faster and tried to keep up.

"How do you know?" Gaara asked looking back at her.

"I know because at my old school… I was teased for everything about me. So I ran away and was home schooled instead by dad. When I came here, I was shunned by most of the girls for things about me. We are mistreated for things we can not have power over and that's not fair." Naruto shouted at him as she began to catch up to him.

Gaara looked at her then he thought for a moment

"If you can finish all of the laps I do till 100, I'll befriend you." Gaara said .

"Fine." Naruto said.

With that, Naruto began to speed up as she and Gaara entered the 57 lap.

The whole class watched the whole time. Wondering If Naruto could actually beat Gaara or let alone not pass out. Even Ino stopped talking about her looks and started to watch. It was around the 80 or so lap Naruto started to get dizzy. It soon got around the school that some nut job was trying to beat Gaara in a race. Since it was a Friday and the last hour. Students were let out early to see who would win.

The AP history class soon got a wind of it and was let out by their student teacher. Kakashi watched as the gym was soon filled by students and teachers. He stood by the doors as he watched Naruto run faster in order to get ahead of Gaara.

"Gaara what lap is this?" Naruto asked.

'It's the 99 lap. Looks like were almost there. If you can hold out for one more lap." Gaara said in a teasing manner.

"I will never give up." Naruto bellowed at him. Man she was losing her vision more and more and she could feel her skin getting hotter. She was sure her whole body would go numb at any moment. Then Gaara suddenly was going faster than she was. Soon she was behind him._ 'No, I I am almost to the end. I can't lose. I don't even care about Sasuke anymore. I just have to save Gaara.' _Then Naruto vision was going black. _'No, I can't give out now.'_ Naruto opened her eyes and threw her self against the wall to wake her up. Naruto must have done it too hard because the pain was horrendous.

"Aw Kami that hurts like…" Naruto shouted. Then she began to run faster than ever_._ She soon began to catch up towards Gaara.

"Oh so you didn't pass out?" Gaara said.

"Never." Naruto spat out. Soon the finish line was 7 feet away. Everyone held their breath in as Gaara and Naruto passed the finish line. Gaara leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. Naruto fell on her knees and was holding her self up with her hands trying not to lose consciousness. The coach yelled out the answer everyone wanted to know who crossed first.

"The winner is… Both? It's a Tie; they crossed at the same moment."

"Yeah NARUTO!" Kiba yelled out. Soon Lee, Choji and Hinata Started to cheer as well. Soon the whole school was cheering.

Naruto looked up at Gaara and saw him smiling at her. He held his hand out to her, and Naruto to it and Gaara pulled her up.

"Naruto you are the craziest girl I have ever meet. I mean hurling yourself at the wall to stay awake." Gaara spoke to her.

"Well you're a tough guy. Ah ouch." Naruto said and touched her shoulder.

"Naruto are you okay?" Gaara asked. He looked at her shoulder and saw her shoulder was cut opened. "Ms. Shuzien Naruto's hurt." Gaara yelled at her. Ms. Shuzien came running to Naruto and looked at her. "Oh my, hang on. I have my kit with me. It looks just like she pierced the skin. I can stitch her back." she said as she opened her kit.

"What?" Naruto said panicked. '_No I can't be bleeding…' _Gaara took hold of Naruto.

"It's okay. You won't even feel anything." Gaara said and at that moment, Kiba, Lee, and Hinata came up to Naruto. They saw her in Gaara's arms as Ms. Shuzien stitched her.

"Oh Naruto is she fine?" Hinata asked scared as she saw the blood and fainted. Kiba caught her. "Hinata wake up please. Don't faint on me. Oh man if your dad or Neji see you like this they'll kill me." Kiba said as he shook his girlfriend.

"Kiba take her to my office down stairs." Ms. Shuzien instructed.

Kiba did as told and Lee helped him take Hinata to the office. At that moment Kakashi came up to see what was going on. First Naruto's friends go up and come back down with a fainted heiress. What he saw was a red headed boy holding Naruto. _'What the hell is going on?_ 'He thought.

Ms. Shuzien was done stitching Naruto up. "Oh Naruto you have such a great boyfriend who's there for you. Your one lucky girl. And he's cute too." She said as she packed up and left them there. Naruto and Gaara turned bright red at the comment. While Kakashi left the scene before Naruto could see him.

"Gaara you can let go of me." Naruto said as she realized Gaara still had a hold on her.

"Oh yes." Gaara said a little embarrassed and let go of Naruto.

Then coach Orchimaru yelled out that class was dismissed and to hit the locker rooms. All the other students left the gym and went to the buses and to their cars.

"Naruto do you have a ride home?" Gaara asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Um well not really." Naruto answered as she realized that bus would leave in one minute.

"What's not really?" Gaara asked.

"Well I ride the bus and it's going to leave in a minute." Naruto said as she undid her pigtails and let her hair fall loose.

"Go change and I'll take you home okay?" Gaara said as they approached the locker rooms.

"Okay." Naruto said as she walked inside the locker room.

'_Hmm I wonder if Sasuke saw? I hope his face fell off. Hope Hinata's doing fine now. Man I didn't mean to make her faint. I am sure she being taken care off. I think I saw Kakashi on the track but I must be crazy. We said to keep it normal besides I only have him for history and I skipped that class today to got to subway with Hinata for lunch.'_

Naruto slid out of her orange t-shirt and black shorts. Then kicked off her shoes. She sat down on the bench and pulled off her sweaty socks._ 'Man these socks stink!' _Naruto thought as she threw them in her gym bag. Then Naruto noticed for the fist time she had the locker room to her self. _'No one to pressure me to hurry up or try to peek at me. I like it.' _Naruto reapplied her deodorant and then she slipped back on her Roxy top and slide on her SO jeans. She put on a new pair of socks and hopped in her chucks. She sprayed on some perfume. Then Naruto closed her locker and threw all her things in her gym bag. She slung it over her shoulder and left the locker room. She had just walked out when she saw Gaara standing in the hall waiting for her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup." Naruto said with as smile on her face.

She and Gaara walked down the hall and out the main doors and into the parking lot. There where some cars out there, most of them were old or pre-owned and few were new. She followed Gaara to a black BMW.

He unlocked it "Hurry get in before she gets here." Gaara said as he opened his door. Naruto quickly got in, closed her door, and fasted her seat belt.

"Who Gaara?" Naruto asked as he started the engine.

Then they heard some one scream "Gaara! Wait!"

They turned to see freshmen girls running towards the car.

Gaara slumped his head down.

"Your fan club?" Naruto asked as the girls crowded the car.

"Yes even though I didn't know I had one till someone warned me four days ago." Gaara said as he lifted his head up.

'_Wow, Gaara is popluar with the girls…maybe the whole emo look….his eyes are quite nice.' _

He rolled down his tinted windows as someone began to knock on the window. "Girls it's Gaara!" a brown head girl shirked.

"Oh… Gaara we didn't know you had a friend with you." the girl said as she saw Naruto seated in the passenger seat. Soon a bunch of girls got around the window to see Naruto. Naruto waved at them not knowing what else to do. Then Gaara then formed an idea he turned to Naruto and mouthed to her "_Play along please."_ Naruto nodded. Gaara turned to the girls at his window

"Yeah this is Naruto …she's a very close friend." Gaara said as he took hold of Naruto's hand in his. '_And he's an actor….hm his hands are soft.' _The fan girls were floored that Gaara could be dating someone.

"What?" one of them said. Naruto went along with it.

"Um could you guys move so we can pull out, if you don't mind. We have to get somewhere." Naruto was very friendly to the girls. The fan club nodded and moved away and watched as their love went away with the blonde.

"Thanks Naruto." Gaara said as he pulled away from the school parking lot and let go of her hand.

"No problem. Always ready to help." Naruto said as Gaara began to drive.

"So where do you live?" Gaara asked.

"Oh right that might be important. Um I live on 125th and it's the Uchiha estate." Naruto said as she ran her fingers thru her hair.

"What you're an Uchiha!" Gaara said shocked. He must have been really shocked because he pulled over on the side of the road. "Okay Naruto spill it. Are you sister to Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha?" Gaara said all serious. Naruto began to feel uncomfortable at the way Gaara was looking at her.

'_His face complete changed, just like before I met him.'_

"What! No I am not an UCHIHA! I could never be one. Unless I married my cousin's." Naruto stated.

"But they're your cousin's then you have Uchiha blood in you." Gaara said looking at her. Naruto covered her face with her hand and rubbed her eyes as she thought on how to explain. "Yes we're cousin's but my last name is Uzumaki. My parents died and my godfather or now my adapted father is uncle to Sasuke and Itachi. I am living with them while my dad is on a businesses trip." Naruto said looking at Gaara.

"Why does it matter If I am an Uchiha?" Naruto asked confused at the way Gaara had exploded at her.

"Well the Uchiha family and my family don't really get along. So I panicked when you said the Uchiha estate." Gaara said looking down at his hands.

"Does it mean we can't be friends then?" Naruto asked scared she would lose a friend.

"No it doesn't mean that." Gaara said as he lifted his head to look at the relieved face Naruto had on. Gaara smiled at Naruto. He turned the car on and got back on the road.

"So is Sasuke a butthead most of the time?" Gaara asked.

Naruto began to laugh. "I didn't think anyone saw he like that but me."

'_Thank goodness, he's not mad. And he's funny…this could be the start of a great friendship.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I am presenting you my baby. Yes my baby, I have worked on this story for a long time -_-. I would like to thank very much akinaxx , without whom, I would have never posted my story.

**Chapter Four /Questions and Calls**

Naruto thanked Gaara for the ride. As she got out. She watched him pull out of the drive way and go back on the road and disappear in the horizon.

"Boy friend?" A voice whispered into her ear. Naruto jumped about five feet.

She turned around and saw Itachi with a smirk on his face.

"Aw damn you Itachi!" Naruto yelled at him. _'How does he do that?'_

"So little Naruto is growing up?" Itachi asked her.

"What? Never mind that. What are you doing here? I mean outside and talking to me." she questioned him with a finger.

"Why can't I go out side and talk to my little cousin?" he shrugged his shoulders and looked at her.

"No, it's just you haven't said a word to me since I got here and I have never seen you outside." Naruto responded.

"I came outside because mom was getting worried that you didn't come home, so she sent me out to go find you. I was about to leave when I saw the BMW coming up the driveway. And I don't like to talk unless something catches my interest and you Naruto catch my interest." he said as if was it the most normal thing to say.

"Right… I have to get ready for band practice." Naruto said as she walked up the steps to the door. Itachi followed her in and closed the door.

"Mom Naruto's home. She just had a date! Some gang banger. I am really worried about her." he yelled. Naruto turned a shade of pink. She gave him an evil glare, ran up to her room, and shut the door.

"WHAT!" Naruto could hear her aunt yell.

Naruto fell on her bed. "Damn you Itachi I hope you burn someday." Naruto muttered.

Naruto changed into a pair of tight dark jeans, black boots and into an orange tank top with a black jacket on top. She didn't tell her aunt that tonight, they would be performing at a club. The band landed the gig a week ago. But Naruto knew if she told her. She would send Sasuke to spy on her. She put her hair in high ponytail. And put makeup on to cover up her whiskers. Also, put on hoop earrings. She didn't have any homework, so she called Iruka seeing she would have no better time.

"Hello?" Iruka said, in the background Naruto could hear people talking.

'_Maybe he's in a meeting. _

' Then thru the speaker she heard someone thru an intercom "Goldfish crackers are now on sale."

'_Oh he's shopping._'

"Hi Dad it's me Naruto."

"Naruto how are you doing at your aunt's house?" Naruto could tell from his voice that he was tried. "Good. I have friends and made a new one today."

"Glad to hear everything is good. How has Sasuke been treating you? Not too hard I hope?"

"No, it's good but he's still a butthead." she could hear Iruka laugh. "Actually I got Itachi to talk to me today."

"That's good. I knew you kids could learn to get along."

"Dad are you taking care of yourself. You sound tried." Naruto said.

"Isn't that supposed to be the other way around? I'm the dad if I remember correctly. No Naruto I am fine. It's just a lot of meeting one after another. In fact, yesterday I met one of the big three oil companies. Turns out he has three kids around your age Naruto. His youngest son is going to inherit everything I think he's name is… oh what was it…? Oh yea! Gaara. Strange name no?"

Naruto's heart stopped, No wonder Gaara hated Sasuke. The Uchiha family was full of cops ready to stop the big three oil companies.

"Naruto are you there?"

"Um yes dad. That is a really strange name. Anyways I really miss you. When are you coming back?"

"The answer is still the same after Christmas. I'll be back. Do you really miss me that much?

"Yes… it's just I never been away from you." Naruto pouted .

" Naruto you need to spread your wings." Iruka said as a mother hen mood kicked in.

"So you don't miss me?" Naruto asked scared. '_Does Iruka want me gone…now that he has seen life without me?'_

"I miss you so much that I bought ramen so it could smell like you cooking." he laughed .Naruto laughed with Iruka. He didn't really approve of ramen but to buy it so it would seem like she was there.

"That's great dad. You get ramen but I don't." Naruto said.

"What aren't you eating ramen daily now that I am not there?" Iruka asked.

"No, aunty doesn't think ramen is real food." Naruto said.

"Don't worry I am sure you'll survive with out ramen in your life for a few weeks." Iruka said.

Naruto was about to reply when Itachi walked into Naruto's room and yelled, "Wow Naruto, you look hot! Dressed for your date? Lucky guy… but don't let him do anything. Naruto you're still my cousin, don't dress like that."

Naruto got off the bed and pushed Itachi out and slammed the door in his face and locked it.

She could hear her cell phone yell "NARUTO what was THAT! ANSWER ME!" Iruka yelled so loud she was afraid to put her ear by the speaker.

"Hello." she said weakly as she picked it up.

"NARUTO WHAT WAS THAT? IS ITACHI RIGHT? ARE YOU GOING ON A DATE?"

"Dad please lower your voice. Your going to break my ear drum." Naruto said.

"Naruto tell me the truth! What are you wearing?" Iruka said with panic in his voice.

"I am wearing jeans and a shirt along with a jacket. There is no date either. Itachi just trying to get me in trouble. Serious dad. I have never gone a date with out your permission." Naruto replied.

"Okay I believe you. Only because I know how Itachi is."

"And because you trust me right?"

"….."

"Dad?"

"Well…."

"Dad you don't trust me?"

"No I trust you. I just don't trust all those boys full of jumping hormones. I was once a teenager too I know how they are." Iruka said in a protective voice.

"That's sweet. Listen dad I have to go." Naruto said as she saw Kiba's mustang.

"Why?"

"Um my friend Kiba's here. I have to go because… we're going to a concert." Naruto said. (Partly true… I mean we are the band. Iruka wouldn't like it if he knew. The only reason aunty approves is because I told her Iruka did.)

"Okay. Have fun. Bye."

"Bye." Naruto said as she hung up. It took Iruka three seconds to figure out Kiba was a boy name. Iruka about fainted in the supermarket. He quickly called Naruto back but, she must have turned her phone off, for she didn't answer. So what did he do? He called his sister's house phone.

Naruto ran down stairs and out the door. She saw Kiba and Hinata waiting for her. Hinata moved into the back seat and Naruto sat up front. Hinata wore a purple knee-length halter dress that had slits on the sides. She had fishnets on and wore black boots. She kept her hair down. Kiba made his hair even messier than usually. He wore a dog collar and black shirt, with black pants and his favorite pair of chucks.

"All right let's get out of here before I see Sasuke." Kiba shouted as Naruto shut the door. Kiba drove out of there like a bullet.

Hinata shouted from the back. "Kiba slow down or you'll get another ticket."

"I can always pay it off." Kiba said as he went faster.

"Kiba what will your sister or mom say?" Naruto threw in.

Kiba immediately turned white and began to slow down.

"Hinata I am sorry if I scared you today. I didn't mean for you to see that." Naruto said as she turned to face Hinata.

"Oh no Naruto it just surprised me. I didn't think you would be hurt." Hinata said.

"Seriously Naruto how do you cut your shoulder on the track. I do not get that. Did Gaara hurt you?" Kiba asked as ran his figures through his hair.

"No Gaara didn't hurt me. I just began to feel woozy and then I fell against the wall. I guess I hit the wall too hard." Naruto responded.

"Ah our poor blonde." Kiba said with a grin.

"Oh hey Naruto did you see Mr. Hatake?" Kiba said as he turned at the bend. "Why?" Naruto said with calm.

"Because when Lee and I took Hinata to the office he went up stairs to the track." Kiba said.

"No didn't see him." Naruto said as she relaxed into her seat, but really wanted to yell as load as she could.

'_What part of acting normal did he not understand? '_

"Whatever Kiba, Come on, let's get going or else we're going to be late." Naruto said as the light turned green.


	5. Chapter 5 will come soon

So sry I will update soon. I broke my hand playing football, so typing is really slow.

I will update, just please be patient.


	6. Chapter 5

Alright, I am presenting you my baby. Yes my baby, I have worked on this story for a long time -_-. I would like to thank very much akinaxx , without whom, I would have never posted my story.

I would also like to calm any fears, this story will have an ending. But not for a while, for now just enjoy the ride.

**Chapter Five / Let's rock**

"Come on Kakashi you have to get out." Guy said as he entered Kakashi's house.

Kakashi looked up from his TV to see Guy walk in. Kakashi got up the couch. "Guy I am tried. Come back on Saturday." he said. "Whatever come on. I got tickets to go see a band. There really new but good and I hear a lot of hot chicks are going to be there. Kakashi you can't stay young forever and it's be what like 2 years since your last serious relationship." Guy said as he took a beer from the fridge. Kakashi thought about what Guy just said. Sure, he was young but he was getting older and wasn't it time to get over Rin.

"Fine let me go change." Kakashi said as he walked to his bedroom.

Naruto, Hinata and Kiba entered the club from the back to get on stage.

"Dudes your late." Choji said as he was warming up. Kiba and Hinata began to set up their guitars.

"Sorry man." Kiba said. Naruto went to the microphone and began to fiddle with it and saw Shino staring at her.

"What?" Naruto asked him.

"Nothing it's just you look nice Naruto." Shino said as he began to strum his cords. Naruto walked up to Shino, "Thank you and you look pretty good yourself." Naruto said as she looked at Shino. He had on a black jacket on instead of his usually gray jacket and of course his black sunglass.

"Can I see your eyes?" Naruto asked since he always hides them from her by wearing his sunglass. She once saw his eyes along time ago. When he accidentally took his sunglass off in front of her thinking he was alone. "Will you perform better?" Shino asked not really looking at her.

"Yes." Naruto said with a smile. It had been their little secret since then.

"Fine." Shino said as he took them off while the rest of the band was busy talking to notice them. Naruto saw his amber eyes. They were a dark color yet clear as the sun. He smiled at Naruto. He pulled his glass back up.

"What? No leave them off. What will I look at if I get nervous?" Naruto asked with a pout on her face.

Shino smiled "I don't know but you better perform good Naruto." Shino said as he placed a good luck kiss on her cheek. "Fine." Naruto said as she hugged Shino for luck.

"Whoa Shino slow down boy!" Kiba said breaking Naruto and Shino's moment.

Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji and Kiba stared at how close Shino and Naruto were.

Naruto and Shino backed away from each other. Naruto turned a shade of red while Shino hid his face with his jacket.

"Shino?" Choji said.

"And Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Together?" Shikamaru finished.

"Well we never said no one in band can't date each other." Kiba said

"Guys this is nothing." Naruto said as she twirled her hair in her fingers to keep her self from breaking something.

"Nothing!…Nothing really so when Shino kissed you that's nothing?" Shikamaru said walking over to Naruto. Shino stepped between him and Naruto, "Dud lay off her. If she said it's nothing then it's nothing." Sino said.

"You too Nothing. I am totally… I don't know. Never mind I am not going to stress over. I mean we have a show in three minutes." Shikamaru said as he walked over the side of the stage and laid down on a couch.

"We'll talk later let's just get ready." Kiba said as he lifted his Gibson Les Paul and Hinata grabbed her fender Stratocaster. Choji began to bang on his drum set. It was a pearl 5-piece set. Shino began to finger pick his six string bass and Naruto picked up the mic and raised it to her lips.

"Come on Kakashi cheer up. You just had seven chicks hit on you. And hey the last one looked like a keeper." Guy said as he took a drink of his tequila shot. "Yeah whatever you say. When is the band going to start?" Kakashi asked as he finished his third shot. "In minute or two. Can't be any longer." Guy said.

Then the owner appeared on stage. "All right folks tonight we have a new band. I am sure you have heard of them on the Indy radio. Let's give hand to The Casualties." the owner said and stepped off stage.

The crowd screamed as the curtain pulled open.

"The Casualties? Band names get stranger each year. Ah youth!" Guy said taking another sip.

"I am going to go find the bathroom." Kakashi said getting up from the barstool. He was walking away when he heard a voice echo thru the room that made him stop. "Hello GR. Are you ready to rock?"

The crowd yelled a yes as Kakashi turned around and saw Naruto on stage.

"All right. Then let us rock all night!" Naruto yelled back. Kakashi began to weave thru the crowd of people. Shino and Choji began to play followed by Kiba and Hinata. Kakashi was pushed to the front of the crowd. Naruto glowed with the lighting and her tan skin. Naruto raised the mic to her lips "When I come back, When I -" Naruto saw Kakashi in the crowd looking at her. Kiba kicked Naruto's foot to bring her back. "When I come back. It all be the same. Nothing will have changed. Just like how we use to be you and me. But that's all a lie. I'll grow colder with out you and yell at all the fans .You'll grow bolder and quit your band." Naruto sang. "Your hair is splashed with ink. And mine is kissed by sunshine." Naruto added looking at the crowd.

'_I just have to act normal but rock out at the same time. Why is he here of all the places in the world. Is this a test Kami?'_

The rest of the song went fine and so did the night. No one else in the band noticed Kakashi but Naruto. By the time the last song was done. The crowd was going wild and wanted more. Lucky the next band showed up and they were done for the night. Shikamaru congratulated the band.

"Nice guys not too bad. Naruto nice pitch on the last song. Kiba you stretch your solo again." he said looking at Kiba.

"What Man I killed. Besides Naruto spaced out on the first song." Kiba said as he poked her with a smile.

"Naruto were you nerves?" Hinata asked as Kiba wrapped his arm around her. Naruto was brought back. "Oh yeah sorry guys I just lost it for a moment I am sorry." Naruto said.

"Nah it's fine Naruto. Let's go celebrate at my place." Choji said. The band nodded in agreement. The band began to pack up when Naruto volunteered to pick up the check from their drinks.

Naruto made it to the bar. The bartender said it was on the house since they played so good. Naruto thanked him when someone placed an arm on her back. She was about to yell at the pervert. When she saw it was Kakashi.

'_Oh Kami what do I do?'_ Naruto thought.

"Hi Kakashi what are you doing here?" Naruto asked trying to act natural.

"I just stopped by here to hear a band. They were okay for kids. Didn't think my students would be performing the show. Also I didn't know they lowered the age of drinking?" Kakashi said as he sat in the barstool next to her.

"Really I didn't know they stretched the age for clubbing?" Naruto asked with a heartfelt face.

"Ouch." Kakashi said.

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing just that I thought I should congratulate you. I didn't know you sang for a band." Kakashi said.

"Oh thank you. Yeah I just joined the band three weeks ago." Naruto said as she played with her hair.

"So is Gaara in the band too? I saw Shikamaru backstage." Kakashi said.

'Huh, where did Gaara come from…. He is jealous?'

"Um actually he doesn't know about the band." Naruto said as she looked at his eyes. Both two different colors.

"Well you should tell him. " Kakashi said as he orders a drink.

Naruto thought it over. "So why are you here?" Naruto asked.

This club was very hard to get in let alone play in. Kakashi was about to take a sip of his beer and looked at Naruto.

"Hm a friend brought me here. I didn't want to come but hey if I hadn't come I would have never seen you play." Kakashi said.

"Oh." Naruto said with a frown. Naruto took a deep breath,"Kakashi do you think fate brought us back?" Naruto asked him. Kakashi was about to speak when Guy arrived.

"Hey Man that red head you…Oh I didn't know you had a friend. Hi I am Guy Kakashi's friend." Guy said as he extended his hand to Naruto.

Naruto took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you Guy. I am Naruto."

"Oi you're in the band The Casualties. You're a good singer. Beside I didn't think pretty girls were into old guys like Kakashi." Guy joked. Naruto laughed with him. "Oh thank-you." Naruto said.

"Hey could you introduce me to the purple guitarist girl?" Guy asked.

"Oh I don't know-" Naruto began when a voice cut her off.

"Naruto are you ready?" Shino asked as he came up to the scene before him with Kiba right on his heels.

Hinata began to get worried cause Naruto didn't come back, so she sent Kiba and Shino to get her. Kakashi quickly turned around so his students couldn't see his face.

"Oh hey Shino, Kiba, I would like you to meet Guy." Naruto said. They shook his hand and gave him a questionable look when Naruto turned around.

"You guys are good." Guy said warmly, "I bet you guys get a lot of chicks." he added.

"Thanks." Kiba muttered.

Shino wrapped a protect arm around Naruto which Kakashi and Guy noticed. "Naruto, Hinata was worried about you. She and Choji went with Shikamaru." Shino said.

"Oh I am sorry guys. I was just catching up with a fan. Well thanks Guy, Bye see you later." Naruto said as she got up from the stool.

"Yeah see you later Naruto." Guy said as he watched her walk away with Kiba and Shino on either side of her. Shino gave a person an evil look to keep away from Naruto, while Kiba flicked a guy off who came too close to Naruto.

Guy shook his head as he watched them disappear into the crowd.

He turned to Kakashi. "Man what the hell was that. You let them take her. Who knew she was dating her band member…or maybe their a couple… or maybe one was her brother and the other her boyfriend? I didn't even get the purple headed girls number." Guy said disappointed.

Then he noticed a piece of paper. "Hey what's this?" Guy said as he picked it up. Kakashi turned to see what guy was talking about. He saw a folded paper. He snatched it out of guy's hands.

"Hey!" Guy said. Kakashi flipped it open and saw _767 549 9012 call after midnight._ Happiness and fear flooded his state of mind. He quickly shoved the paper in his pocket before Guy could get a look at it. Guy raised his eyebrow at his friend. "Okay I'll pretend I didn't see anything. Anyways how did you get Naruto to talk to you? I mean that babe looked really young for you."

"Huh are you saying I couldn't have gotten her?" Kakashi asked.

"Dude I hate to burst your bubble but she is going to have guys her age going after her. I mean just as she left five dudes tried to hit on her. Plus she looks only looks 18 and has the body of goddess. I mean did you see-" Kakashi jabbed Guy in the ribs to shut him up. "Don't be so vulgar." Kakashi said.

* notes* Band Drama is always there so don't freak out about this chap and the is not real so if you call it good luck to you and the song I don't know where it came from.*


	7. Chapter 6

*Sorry for the long wait! I have had a longggg fight with the gov. but hopefully that is over =)*

Chapter six / **We meet again?**

Naruto sneaked inside the house ever so quietly. Kiba just dropped Naruto off after partying all night long with the band. She was just opening her bedroom door when she saw it was 4:34. Naruto slowly closed her door. She undid her hair and let it fall loose. She took off her earrings and slipped off her boots. Naruto changed out of her clothes into an orange tank top and black gym shorts. She slipped into her covers when her cell phone began to vibrate. Naruto wanted to ignore it but then again it might be Iruka. So she slugged out of her warm covers and got her cell phone out of her jeans, which were on the floor. Naruto flipped her phone open and answered it in a low whisper in order not to wake up her aunt or uncle. "Hello?"

"Naruto? Are you home right now?" Kakashi asked.

"….Well hello to you to." Naruto said not believing that her teacher called her.

"Oh yes hello. So are you home?" he asked again.

" Yeah why?" Naruto said holding back a yawn.

"Can you sneak out? " Kakashi asked.

"It's something in the morning." Naruto said.

"Do you have to be somewhere in the morning?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto thought about it, "No I don't." Naruto answered.

"Good. Am at the end of your drive way. Hurry up." he said.

"What now?" Naruto got up and went to her window and saw sure enough his BMW at the end of the driveway. "But am in my P.J's." Naruto stated.

"So just Hurry." Kakashi said and hung up.

Naruto grabbed her cell and sneaked out. She ran down the drive way and got in Kakashi's car. Kakashi quickly drove away from the Uchiha estate. Kakashi looked at Naruto all she had was her sleep wear and she still looked pure as an angel. Naruto looked at Kakashi he was still dressed like how she had seen him at the bar. Black shirt and jeans, only more wrinkled.

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked relaxing in her seat as they drove further away from the estate.

"Look Naruto I have tried to act normal around you.

But I keep thinking about you and running into you.

Then you said about fate and I thought about it.

I know am your teacher and you're the student, but I just have to tell you." Kakashi said as he looked at her.

Naruto stopped smiling looked serious at him and deep into his eyes.

"No… Kakashi don't." Naruto whispered out fearing what was about to be said.

"Naruto I think…I Love you." Kakashi said staring at her blue piercing orbs, whiskers and cherry lips. She bit her lips before she spoke, her eyes began to water, "Why did you have to say that? I've tried to ignore this feeling since the library but I couldn't, then you say those three words… Kakashi I want to say those words to you…. But I can't… not yet. I have been hurt so many times."

As Naruto spoke Kakashi slowly pulled his mask down ". … How can I trust you… I do have feelings for you…-" Kakashi cut Naruto off by kissing her.

Naruto closed her eyes as Kakashi kissed her. Then he pulled away from her. "Trust me?" Kakashi asked as he drove. "Yes." Naruto answered as she tried to stop crying. Kakashi placed his hand over Naruto's. She looked at him and smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kakashi drove faster.

Naruto was almost falling asleep from the drive till, Kakashi parked. Naruto looked outside and saw a small house with no lights on. _Naruto what are you going to do when they find out your not home. Iruka going to kill you if he finds out._ Naruto's psyche yelled at her.

"Come on let's get inside." Kakashi said as he got out. Naruto got out as well. Kakashi unlocked the door and lead Naruto in. He turned the lights on. What Naruto saw was a neat home, with modern future and a lonely atmosphere. Kakashi sat down on the cream colored couch and patted a spot next to him for Naruto to sit down. Naruto walked over to the spot and sat down.

"Kakashi so what happens now. I mean we can't date, or you'll get fired." Naruto said as she wrapped her arms around her. She felt so cold in this house.

"Cold?" Kakashi asked as he saw Naruto shiver.

She nodded yes. He then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Naruto looked up to see his face still covered with the mask. "Better?"

"Yes." Naruto responded. _Although you can pull your mask, off._ Naruto thought.

"Well guess I can always quite working there and go to another school." Kakashi sighed and to his liking Naruto began to whine.

"What no don't quite for me. I want to see you at school." Naruto said as she shook his shoulder. Kakashi began to laugh and pulled Naruto onto his lap.

"Aw Naruto -Chan would miss me?" he cooed at her. Naruto mumbled something. "What did you say?" Kakashi said smiling.

"Yes I would miss you dearly." Naruto muttered

"Aw who knew Naruto was so sentiment." Kakashi said he brushed her hair out of her face. "Want to watch some TV?" Kakashi asked as he picked up the remote. "Sure." Naruto yawned. Kakashi turned it on and began to flip thru channels till he found TBS was showing "Pirates of the Caribbean" Naruto got closer to him and he began to stroke her head. Sowly Naruto began to fall asleep in his arms.

Morning….

Naruto awoke to a soft bed. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms. She saw that she wasn't in her room. She began to panic. She was about to yell when she remembered last nights events. Kakashi brought her here. She quickly sat up and saw she was alone in the room. She got up and open the door, she saw Kakashi was asleep on the couch. Naruto smiled to her self. She looked at the wall and saw the cloak showed it was 5:14. Naruto had to pee really badly, but she also wanted to see his face again. She began to walk over to the couch but her pee urge told her to use the bathroom. So Naruto went down the hall and kept opening doors till she found a bathroom. After Naruto used the bathroom. She tiptoed out. She went to the couch and saw that he was still asleep.He had the blanket covering his lower face so all Naruto could see was his eyes. He look peaceful, he began to stir and pulled the blanket down a little to reveal his mask was on.

Naruto's jaw dropped._ He sleep's with it on? Gezz he's a weird one. I wonder when I will see his face again. He is a sleep. I could pull it down but what if he wake up? _Naruto thought this as Kakashi slept. But as Naruto considered this, Kakashi began to wake up. Naruto quickly ran back to the bedroom and shut the door behind her and jumped into the bed.

Kakashi stretched his arms as he woke up. He turned his head and saw it was 5:18.

He got up deciding to see if Naruto was up yet. He opened the bedroom door and walked in. He saw Naruto asleep still on his bed. He walked up on the side of the bed. Naruto began to move and turned to face him. Kakashi stretched his hand out to move her hair out of her face. But then Naruto stretched her hand out and stop him in mid motion. Kakashi looked at Naruto and saw she was awake. "Good morning." Naruto breathed out while still holding onto Kakashi's hand. Kakashi swallowed down his embracement and chocked out "Morning." Naruto sat up and move to one side of the bed and pulled Kakashi so he could sit next to her. Kakashi was numb by Naruto's bold actions. "Kakashi I have a question to ask you." Naruto said while playing with Kakashi's hand in her hand. Kakashi finally came back to earth and looked at Naruto.

"What is it?" he asked. "Why do you always wear that mask over your face?" Naruto said. Kakashi gave her a look with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Kakashi said not fully under standing why Naruto was asking him this. "I mean like why do you hide your face from me?" Naruto asked with her head tilted to the side. _Should well I don't know why I guess… do I tell her? Well she has seen my face but that was a quick glance…. _Kakashi thought, and then he looked at the blonde girl looking at him with the most pure orbs ever.

"Well because I had a motorcycle accident when I was younger and the girl I liked saw me after words. She took pity on me and later on I over heard her talking to her friend. 'Oh the boy in the hospital we are just friends but he has to wear Band-Aids now so what if he's like messed up. I don't know how to get rid of him.' And all my family is deceased so I believed her. I placed this mask; I always wear unless I eat or if I am alone. Then I took up karate to clear my mind. My master was the best…he was like father to me." Kakashi said looking at his hand in Naruto's.

Naruto saw that he wasn't making eye contact with her, so she spoke. "How many people have seen your face?" She hoped it wasn't many. Kakashi looked up at her. "My master and only you." Naruto went into white. "What about your friends or when you eat?" Could she really be the only one or was he lying for her.

"Well all my friends haven't seen my face or asked me. So I don't show them. And I learned to eat fast enough so people don't get a look at my face." Kakashi said looking at blonde angel. Naruto but her lip as she thought.

"So… will you take your mask off?" she asked with hope in her voice. Kakashi looked right into her eyes. "What if you don't find me hideous?" he asked her as if she was crazy. Naruto began to smirk, and then she started to laugh.

"No silly. Why would I? I like you." Naruto said as she tried to stop laughing. Kakashi smiled under then his mask. Then he pulled it down. As soon as Naruto saw his angel face she stopped laugh.

"There now that's better." she said with a kind voice. Kakashi held her chin up. "If I knew I could get you to be quite by pulling my mask off. I would have done it earlier." Kakashi said as he brought their face together. "Really?" Naruto asked as she could feel his breathe on her face. "Yes." Kakashi answered as he kissed her lightly.


	8. Chapter 7

*Hey people Okay new chap up for you all to read. I am posting this one earlier because I am going away for the Labor Day weekend. Plus I have college homework to do this week so putting the chapter up now seemed for the best. I hope you enjoy it and please review/comment…it really does help the story and my mental state.*

Chapter Seven / **Tell the truth or cover it up?**

Kakashi took Naruto out for breakfast. Seeing as if they went anywhere in town. People would see them and talk so Kakashi drove out of town. After they finished breakfast at a diner, Naruto saw a park across the street and made Kakashi walk around with her. Then at the center of the park, there was a fountain with colored water. Naruto pulled a quarter and made a wish as she threw it in. Kakashi asked if that really worked. So Naruto gave him a quarter and told him to make a wish and see if it came true. Kakashi didn't buy into that sort off stuff but he couldn't say no to Naruto. After that, they went to a movie but it wasn't until after the movie Naruto got a call on her cell. She told Kakashi to go get the car and she would wait by the door since it was very cold today and she didn't want Kakashi to hear anything if it was Sasuke or Itachi calling.

"Hello?" Naruto asked as she picked up. "Naruto… It's me Hinata."

"Oh what's up Hinata?"

"Where are you?" Hinata asked scared.

"What? Why do you ask?" Naruto answered worried why Hinata would ask.

"Well I got a … call from your… Aunt and she… Sound scared. Because you weren't in your room this morning, I told her that you slept over last night. Then she wanted to talk to you. But I told her that you were in the shower. I told her that I would bring you home in 2 hours. She said fine. After that, I called Kiba because he brought you home. I thought maybe you stayed with him. But he told me that he dropped you off at your house. So I called and now I am here asking you where the heck are you?" Hinata screeched at her.

Hinata must be panicked because she had never raised her voice at anyone before.

"Well am not in town right now." Naruto responded back.

"What where are you? Naruto are you okay? You're not in trouble are you?" Hinata asked scared. Naruto saw Kakashi's car pull up she climbed in at the passenger's seat and put on her seatbelt as they drove away from the theatre. "No Hinata… Well I'll stop at your house and you can just drop me off. Okay?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at his blonde angel with a raised eyebrow. "Naruto I have the feeling that you're not telling me everything." Hinata said. "Hinata I will explain once I get there okay?" Naruto spoke back.

"Fine, Bye Naruto." Hinata said as she hung up.

Naruto sighed and she tossed her phone into her bag.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto.

"Naruto-" Kakashi started but then Naruto cut him off.

"Kakashi can you drop me off at Hinata-chan's house?" Naruto said looking at him with worried face.

"Sure. However, you have to tell me, where she lives, because I don't know her address." Kakashi stated.

"Oh right. Am such a blonde at times." Naruto smiled at her boyfriend as he drove.

Hinata looked outside the living room window and saw Naruto stepping out of a BMW. Hinata quickly ran to the door and opened just as Naruto was about to knock. Hinata pulled Naruto inside.

"Ow Hinata chill." Naruto whined as Hinata shoved Naruto into the living room. "Naruto sit." Hinata said as she pointed to the couch. Naruto did as she was told since Hinata sounded very serious. Hinata stood in front of Naruto.

"Naruto where you? No short answers either!" Hinata shouted, which scared the carp out of Naruto.

"Okay, when I went to go pay the drinks at the club last night. I meet a guy-"

"A guy! Naruto!" Hinata said as she fell next to Naruto on the couch.

"Listen. He was very nice to me so I gave him my number. Then after Kiba dropped me off, the guy called to see if I wanted to hang out with him. So I told yes and to pick me up."

"Naruto are you that dumb. **Please** tell me he didn't come."

"Well-"

"Naruto **you didn't get **in his car?"

"You see-"

"**Naruto was his car the BMW that just dropped you off?" **Hinata yelled as she stood up. Naruto then stood up and pushed Hinata to sit down.

"Hinata you have to chill. Please you are screaming very loud." Naruto said with pleading eyes as she held Hinata down.

"Naruto I am screaming because you spent the night with a stranger!" Hinata yelled then she stopped once she saw Naruto crying.

"Naruto?" Hinata said in her quite voice again.

Naruto looked up at her best friend "This is why I didn't want anyone to find out. I never wanted to make you worry or angry or sad. I always wanted you to be happy Hinata." Naruto cried out and she let go of Hinata's arms and covered her face with her hands.

Hinata then hugged Naruto, "Oi don't cry. Cause if you cry then I'll start to cry." Hinata said as she held Naruto. Naruto then pulled from Hinata as she wiped her tears.

"Listen he's a great guy and he was a true gentleman. Hinata I thought I would never fall for a guy but I did and I can't let my friends meet him." Naruto hiccupped.

"What why not? If he's like how you say… I want to meet him." Hinata said as she pulled Naruto to sit next to her on the couch.

"Well don't get mad, but Hinata", Naruto said with a sly smile.

"He's a wee bit older than me."

"How much older? Did he already graduate high school?" Hinata asked with her head tilted to the side.

"He's 22." Naruto bluntly said.

Hinata's mouth formed an O. "Naruto he's five years older than you."

"I know." Naruto said as she played with her figures.

Hinata warped her arm around Naruto's neck and pulled Naruto closer.

"Do you really like him?"

"Yeah and it's scaring the crap out of me." Naruto giggled.

Hinata began to laugh along with Naruto. The rest of the evening, Naruto told Hinata about her day. Expect she wouldn't give his name. Hinata wanted to know more about him, but would wait until Naruto was ready. Hinata then drove Naruto home. Naruto thanked Hinata and told her she would call her later.

Naruto then opened the door waiting for her punishment. At the front door was Sasuke. He looked like he just hopped out of the shower. He had a black long selves shirt with black tight pants and black emericas. Dressed to kill ran thru Naruto's head. Sasuke smirked as he saw his cousin, she was wearing her orange roxy sweater with her blue jeans and of course, her orange chucks. What was it with her and orange rang thru his head.

"Back from a long band practice Naruto?"

"Sure you can call it that." Naruto said as she shoved past him into the house.

"Whatever. Listen am going out and won't be back till 7, tell my mom I'll be late for dinner." Sasuke said as he shut the door behind him.

"Like am your secretary." Naruto muttered as she walked into the kitchen, where she saw Itachi cooking and her aunt on the phone. She dropped the phone and ran over to Naruto. She hugged Naruto tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again. I was worried about you. Where were you?" She said as she pulled away from her.

"Um I was at Hinata's house. I am sorry practice got out hand so I stay with her for the night. I tried to home as soon as possible but I lost track of time. I didn't mean to make you worry auntie." Naruto said in a low voice.

He aunt smiled at her.

"O that's alright just don't do it again. Listen I have to go and make a quick run at the super market." she said as she left the kitchen.

"Behave you kids." She yelled as she shut the door.

"Bye." Itachi and Naruto yelled back.

Itachi began to wash some vegetables as Naruto began to pull the sliver ware out.

"So did you and Hinata have a fun night?" he asked as he began to dry the lettuce.

"Yes we did." Naruto said as she walked into the dinning room and began to set the table.

"So I shouldn't be concerned that a BMW came here last night." Itachi said as he began to cut the lettuce. Then he heard a couple of forks fall, fallowed by Naruto picking them up, as she ran to the kitchen.

"What!" Naruto said as she looked at her cousin look up at her with an evil grin. "Oh Naruto don't play dumb. I know you snuck out last night, and I caught a glimpse of the guy in the car. Wow dyed hair. Punk? Did you meet him at your band gig?" Itachi threw in as he looked at Naruto with a confused face.

Naruto's mouth hung open in shock.

'_How did he figure this all out? He is the son of the devil.'_

Naruto then got all angry and put her hand in fists.

She held them so tight that her knuckles began to turn white.

'_Wait he doesn't know the true i.d of Kakashi? He thinks it's a guy my age with bleached hair. I can use this.'_ Naruto let her fist fall which caused Itachi to raise his eye brow.

'_Shouldn't Naruto be yelling or screaming at me, possibly punching me if she had that much backbone.' _

Naruto began to smile, "Well promise you won't tell anyone?" Naruto said in a girly voice playing with her hair in her figures.

Itachi leaned closer to Naruto "I promise." he said with a grin._ '_

_How dumb is she? Man how stupid were her parents, I can't believe uncle Iruka actual adopted her. Well she is my cousin but damn why did Iruka have to adopt her. Last time I saw here she always stayed by Iruka's side. I can't blow this I have to let her trust me._

"Okay now Itachi. I meet this guy at the club where the band played last night. We hit it off and I wanted to hang with him more so I told me to pick me up from here later and to my surprise he did come. He really understands me and I don't want to blow this up. So please don't tell anyone." Naruto said as she looked at her cousin with lying eyes. Naruto then let her head drop low to act like she was sad.

"Fine but you owe me one. " Itachi said with straight eyes as he continued to cook.

"What?" Naruto asked, she didn't think he would want something in return.

"When you're done with your homework come to my room and I'll tell you. Now finish setting up. Mom won't take that long." Itachi said as he pushed his hair out of his face.

Dinner went fine. Itachi had made a soup of some kind.

He told them it was a secret, whatever it was Naruto loved.

It could almost be better than ramen.

Almost!

Naruto had told her aunt that Sasuke would be out to night. She nodded it off, Sasuke had mentioned something earlier. Naruto helped her aunt wash the dishes after dinner. Her aunt and uncle were leaving to go see The Foreigner a Broadway play. Naruto watched them drive away. She went upstairs to her room. Naruto fell on her bed._ 'Arg am full. Oh I should call Kakashi.'_ Naruto leaned towards her bed stand and saw the only photo of her parents with her. They both were smiling and her mother held her._ 'Aw mom, dad I wish you guys could see how much I have grown.'_

Naruto flipped the picture over and saw some hand writing

_Minato and Kushina with 4 month Naruto. _

'_I__ wish we could had more time together. Oh I have to get my mind of this.'_

She then grabbed her cell. She saw she had a text.

'_Hm from who?'_ Naruto opened it and saw it was from Garra.

She smiled as she read his text.

**Naruto, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang with me 2marrow? **

Naruto replied **Sure, sounds like fun. What time and where? **

Naruto then got a reply **Great, meet me at the ramen stand, at 1:00? **

Naruto answered back **Sure. See till then. Sweet dreams Garra**.

Naruto giggled as she thought of his face when he got her text.

To her surprise he replied **Sweet dreams Naruto-Chan**.

Naruto bit her lip at his words._ 'He's opening up.'_

Naruto was about to dial Kakashi's number when Itachi yelled for her.

"Naruto are you done with your homework?"

"I didn't get any this weekend." She yelled back into the open air.

"Well you can pay me back now." he yelled back.

Naruto rolled her eyes and dropped her cell on her bed as she got up and walked over to Itachi's room.


	9. Chapter 8

*New chap for all of you. I wanted to post this one before the 21st and I did =) More to come along the way but for now I hope you enjoy it and please review/comment…it really does help the story and my mental state.*

Chapter Eight/ **They could understand…Right?**

Kakashi got up from his bed for the tenth time and walked around his room.

It was 7:30 and Naruto had not yet called him.

'_Well she never said she would call or maybe she was in trouble for sneaking out last night. Argh I have to stop thinking about this. It's Saturday and am tried from Friday. Maybe she'll call me tomorrow or … no I can see her on Monday. _

_Is this even the right thing? _

_Maybe I jumped into this? _

_No, I love her…don't I?_ Kakashi thought as he fell on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling as he thoughts began to make his mind drift away.

_I wonder how Minato is in heaven._

_Why did he leave the dojio? _

_Didn't he like fighting anymore?_

_He was the best teacher ever, then he died only 4 mouths after he left. _

_Plus his old girlfriend Kushina died with him in the car crash….Life sucks and then you die._

Naruto walked inside Itachi's room. She had only seen it once when she was younger. But now the walls were filled of girly posters, the king sized bed with blood red covers, a black rug on the floor, with a closed closet hiding secrets.

A book case that was filled with hundreds of novels, then a computer in the corner with C.D's shattered all over it. Itachi sat on his rug reading a book as he looked up and saw his cousin.

"Naruto sit." he said pointing to a spot next to him.

Naruto obeyed and sat down. _' What does he want? Homework done for him, doing his chores or eating something gross for his humor?' _Naruto thought as she saw him put the book down.

He looked at her with piercing eyes.

" Naruto as you know I have been going to collage for two years. Do you know what for?" he asked as he rubbed his tried eyes. Naruto bite her tongue, she didn't know. She and Iruka barely talked about his family. All she knew Itachi graduate early and went to a good collage. She shook her head in no.

Itachi rolled his eyes and stood up and put his book away.

Not facing Naruto he spoke, "Well I told my parents that I would go into law enforcement. But I lied to them Naruto. I have been going into business classes. I just landed an interview at one of the big three oil companies Can you guess which one?"

Naruto felt a lump go down her throat. "Um The Saskis?"

Itachi turned on his heels "How did you know?"

"Just a guess." Naruto said beginning to feel Itachi's cold stare.

"Well the thing is.. If I get this job, it well means I would move to where the company is."

Naruto stood up "What? You mean leave?" she said walking up to him.

"So if I get the job, I want you to give this letter to my family Naruto." Itachi said handing her the envelope. Naruto took it and saw it was pretty thick.

'_He's serious'_

"But your parents could under-" Itachi pressed his finger against Naruto's lips.

"Naruto they wouldn't understand…maybe my mom but Sasuke and dad would go over the edge. You don't understand the family cause you've only been here a couple of weeks." he let go of Naruto and just looked at her. Naruto felt sad to see the family fall apart, Iruka taught her family was important since she was brought to him. Then Naruto began to feel dizzy as a thousand thought raced through her mind, _what will happen? What will Iruka say? Will they hate me? Is this a trick?_

Naruto then looked at his face and saw how much he was depending on her.

"Yes, Itachi. I'll do it for you." Naruto said.

"Thank you so much dear cousin." Itachi said looking down. Naruto left his room and closed the door be hide her. She went to her room and closed the door be hide her and began to cry in silent sob.

Naruto woke up with a jolt. She looked around and saw she was in her room. It was around noon when she got up. Naruto found her self-alone in the house. Her aunt left a note. Explaining that she and uncle went to shop for new car and Sasuke went to practice at the dojo. Nothing on Itachi though, Naruto knew where he was.

Naruto saw she had to get ready if she wanted to meet Garra on time. Naruto wore an orange tank top with a black knee high skirt with black flip-flops. She put her hair in high pigtails, grabbed her bag, and left the house. Naruto took the city bus to the mall since the ramen shop was across the road. On the ride, she received two texts. One from Hinata asking her if she was fine. Naruto replied to chill Hinata's nerves. The other text was from Shino asking her if practice after school tomorrow was fine. Naruto wrote him it was fine but someone would have to pick her up. Naruto shoved her cell phone back in her bag as she got off the bus. Naruto walked across the street and went to the ramen stand. Garra was already there at a table. Naruto sat down next to him. "Hey Garra. Sorry am a bit late."

"No it's fine." Garra said with a straight face. Naruto smiled as she looked at Garra. He had a black tee and blue jeans a pair of red Vans.

"What?" Garra asked as he saw Naruto look at him.

"Oh nothing it's just a change to see you out of school. Want to order now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah sure. Waiter!" Garra yelled.

On the other side of town, Itachi was driving his black spider. He had gotten the job. He was glad for once to do something with out the fact that he was an Uchiha to help him. But he had to plan his leave. But how?

Naruto's face lit as soon as the waiter brought their ramen. She looked up him "Thank you." she said. Naruto broke her chopsticks apart.

"So Garra do you have any siblings? She asked as she began to dig in.

"Yeah I have one bother and a sister."

"In school?"

"No am the youngest."

"Oh, so you're the baby of the family." Naruto said with a smile.

Garra looked at her with a shocked face, then a quick smile. "I guess, but I wasn't a brat."

"Oh come on the baby is always spoiled from what I hear." Naruto said pulling her hair back.

"No. So is being an only child fun?" Garra said as he began to eat his ramen. "Well yes… I guess. I had no mom to be all girly with me. That was okay. With Iruka, I always had fun. Sure, he made me wear skirts but he would play soccer or baseball with me. One time I fell from a tree at the park and broke my arm. I was crying so much but I stopped once I saw the look on Iruka. He looked so scared. He rushed me to the hospital and …"Naruto stopped and began to think about her dad. "You miss him."

"Yes… But I'll see him again.

"So when is he coming back?"

"Oh on new years." Naruto said with a smile.

"What?" Garra said in a high tone.

"What's wrong?"

"SO you won't finish the year with us?"

"I guess not, suppose Iruka will take me back home..but" Garra saw he put Naruto in a tough spot "Hey forget it. Let's enjoy today, right?" Naruto brought back her smile .

"Yeah." Garra said, hoping Naruto wouldn't leave him.

After that, Garra took Naruto to the mall. They walked around J.C Penny, Naruto made Garra go up and down the elevators with her till a worker yelled at them. They quick left the store and went to other shops. Garra then drove Naruto home. Naruto was getting out with her shopping bags.

"Thanks Garra I had a fun time." She smiled her pearly whites at him.

"Yeah we should hang out again." He said as her smile made him blush slightly.

"Defiantly, well see you tomorrow. Naruto said closing the door. Garra waved bye and pulled out of the driveway. She began to go open the door and ran into someone. "Sasuke watch ou…"Naruto said looking up but saw Itachi.

"What are you…" Naruto saw Itachi had a suitcase with him.

"You got the job?" Naruto shouted as she dropped her bags.

Itachi began to smirk. "Yes I did." Naruto jumped up and hugged him. "Am so happy for you." she said as she let go.

"Thanks and Naruto here." Itachi pulled a key from his pocket and gave it to Naruto. Naruto was confused "What is it?"

"A key."

"For what?"

"Am giving you my car."

"What! But you love that car." Naruto said surprised.

"Just take it." he said handing her the key. Naruto looked at her cousin as he kissed her forehead. They heard a honk and turned to see a taxi.

Itachi looked at Naruto "Well time for me to go." Itachi opened his door, threw in his suite case, and climbed in. Naruto shut the door after him. Itachi rolled his window down. "Naruto, tell my mom I love her and my dad that I had to do this and Sasuke …tell him sorry."

"Of course, Itachi call me as soon as you get there." Naruto said a she reached for his hand. Itachi squeezed her hand back.

"Bye Naruto- Chan." Then the car began to pull away and Itachi let go of her hand and left her standing alone. As soon as Naruto saw the taxi leave, she began to tear up. She turned to the car. The black spider remained untouched. Naruto went inside. She could only wait to break the news and do nothing else.


	10. Chapter 9

*** Alright people who are still along for the ride of this fanfic. I hope that you wont mind the twist that is to come, many of you might flip a lid on me and other will just -shrug your shoulders- Without further do enjoy =)***

**Chapter Nine/ Gone?**

"Naruto we are home!" Naruto woke up on the couch. She got up and went to the door. She saw her aunt smiling; she felt the letter in her back pocket get heaver. "Where is Itachi?" her uncle said tried as he put his coat away.

Naruto could barely breathe.

"He left." she said quietly ,"To where?" he said as he took his wife's fur.

Naruto handed the letter to them. They read it and Naruto could see their faces fall. Her aunt began to cry, her uncle looked at her.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Lair, he gave you the letter." he began to approach her.

"He just told me to give it to you today." Naruto said stepping back to the wall.

"Why didn't you stop him!" he yelled.

Naruto's aunt stopped crying and looked up at him. "Don't yell at her."

Naruto cried out "He told me to tell you that he loved you aunty and uncle he said he had to do this."

Then her uncle slapped her across the face with powerful force.

Causing her head to jerk back with force. Her aunt screamed. Her uncle walked into his den. Naruto stood still her face was in pain but she could deal with it, Naruto's aunt ran to Naruto "Are you fine?"

Naruto nodded yes.

"He'll come over it, and I'll talk to him! Why don't you go to bed." she said with tears still in her eyes.

"I think I'll go stay at friends instead."

"Okay just call when you get there." her aunt said and walked away to the den. Naruto didn't waste anytime to leave. All she did was grab her family picture and put in in her bag and left. Naruto was walking to her new car when she felt an arm on her shoulder. "Who is it?" she whispered.

"Dope it's me." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke." Naruto said holding back the tears as she looked up at the night sky.

"What?"

"Let go of me" she then pulled the car's handle open.

"Right…what are you doing outside.?" Sasuke asked as he let go of her shoulder. Naruto threw her backpack in the car and got in.

"Hey, what are you doing with Itachi's car?" he demanded.

"He gave it to me… he's gone Sasuke." Naruto said breaking the news to her cousin. Sasuke stood still as the words entered his head, "He said sorry to you…there is a letter for you inside."

Sasuke then had a wave of hatred overcome him.

"What! But no…" Sasuke then ran to the house and Naruto drove away.

Naruto called Hinata, about Itachi leaving. Hinata told her to drive safely and just to walk in when she arrived. Naruto drove faster to Hinata's ignoring her request to follow the speed limit. She parked quickly and ran up to the door. She knocked on the door, who opened was Neji. Naruto didn't care and just hugged him right there. "Oi Naruto come in." Neji breathed out as all the wind was knocked out of him.

Naruto cried out thanks but didn't let go of him.

Neji brought Naruto in and closed the door. He saw the staff eyeing them, "Someone call lady Hinata." he shouted to them as Naruto cried in his arms. They all moved and went back to work and went to get Hinata.

"Naruto what happened?" he asked concerned at the girl's current state of mind as she continued to cry and shake in his arms. Her running makeup was staining his white shirt but he didn't mind, he had many copies.

"Oh it…was…he.." Naruto said between sobs.

Neji had a sweat drop not knowing what to do.

Then Hinata came downstairs in her purple robe. "Naruto!" she yelled running down bare footed. 'Good thing Uncle isn't here to see this behavior.' Neji thought.

He pulled away from Naruto, Naruto then latched on to Hinata. Hinata turned to her cousin, "Neji, Naruto is… sleeping over, send tea… for us and 4 no …make it 5 ramen bowls." Hinata said as she walked Naruto up to her room.

Naruto laid on Hinata's bed with her. "Oh…Naruto…your cheek is …still red." Hinata said placing an icepack on Naruto's cheek.

"Guess he was really mad at me." Naruto said in a low voice, as she played with one of Hinata's frilly pillows.

"So Itachi left… and left… You to tell… his family. Am sorry…Naruto that..this hap…pened to you, and am so mad at..your uncle!" Hinata said looking at her friend. "Hinata I think… do you think I should have stopped him?" Naruto asked as she tossed the pillow down on the cream sheets that were tangled between the two girls. "No you …couldn't have because …you know how it… feels to have a dream." Hinata said brushing Naruto's hair back. "Thanks Hinata I miss him." Naruto said falling asleep. "I know." Hinata said falling asleep as well.

Naruto drove Hinata and Neji to school the next day since she had her car. Hinata tried to cheer Naruto up by reminding her she had gym today. Naruto walked down the halls looking for Sasuke, but couldn't find him. Naruto guessed the family was not happy. Naruto walked into the empty form room that was for student council meetings. Naruto slumped against the wall, and began cry.

'God… I ruined their family. Iruka must have heard by now.' her thoughts were interrupted her phone. Naruto brushed her tears to the side of her face and looked at the phone 'It's Itachi?' Naruto picked up. "Hello little cuz." she heard.

"Itachi how are you?" she said hiding her voice from sadness.

"Fine, am in the plane right now. I got a call from an angry Sasuke. I clamed him down. Naruto don't worry about me. I am finally free and happy. I have to go. I can't have my cell on. Call you later. Bye."

"Bye Itachi" Naruto said as he hung up. Naruto shoved her phone away.

'So he's okay? Then why is Sasuke not here?' Naruto thought as she got up and left to 1 st hour.

Bio went slow. Doing a bunny D.N.A lab with preps was not okay with Naruto. She hated the fact that the teacher has paired her up with Holster and, Abercrombie and Finch kids. Ino was part of her group, she barely did anything expect gossip to others. She did give Naruto an evil eye when she began to talk about Kakashi. "So I have a plan to have Mr. Hetake fall for me. I'll drop my pen in front of him and slow pick it up. Then Bend And Snap! So he can get a good look at me." she told the group laughing. Naruto kept her eyes down and kept writing her findings with the genes they were given as a group to write about. "Five more minutes in groups and I want your papers turned in before the bell on my desk." Ms. Akon yelled as she turned to another group with raised hands and confused looks. "Write much? "Ino asked as she glanced at Naruto's paper. Naruto looked up and saw that no one else has anything done, "Well my grade isn't going down thanks to your work." Ino cheeks flared red at the comment, "And what is that suppose to mean Uzumaki?" "It means if you don't write something down soon and good, you might end up doing this lab again." Naruto said on edge of loosing her temper. "As if Brady always helps me. Right?" she said looking at a boy with brown hair in the group. "Yes of course Ino..but.."

"But what?" Ino asked annoyed. "Ms. Akon is very against cheating and I am scared of her. My big brother told me the story of when she made a kid clean the gym floor with a toothbrush." Brady shared to the group causing them to look at Ms. Akon. "Ino just write it yourself." Saukra said as she opened her notebook and began to work. Ino quickly gave Naruto a look and when to get her notebook out. Naruto rolled her eyes and wrote her name on her paper and placed it on Ms. Akon desk. Then a loud RINGGGG filled the room.

Naruto ran out as soon as the bell rang. She went to Advance Novels and then to English.

Naruto knew he had his planning hour during her lunch. She knocked on his door before entering. She saw him writing on the white board. He turned his head and saw her.

"Hey Naruto-Chan. Thought you had…" Naruto plain ran out and hugged him. And dropped her bag and some of its contents.

"Sorry I didn't call. I am having family problems." Kakashi held Naruto and heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hang on." Kakashi pulled away from her to close the door.

"Okay so what happened?" he asked while walking over to her and picked up her bag and some things that were on the floor. Kakashi handed her the bag and lip gloss, keys and a slightly torn up photo. "Thanks." Naruto said as she took the bag. "Well my older cuz left home and my uncle didn't like it and neither did Sasuke."

"Don't feel bad for him leaving." he said as he stood up.

"Right." Naruto looked up and watched Kakashi pull her in a deep embrace.

"So how was you weekend?" she asked him as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Well let's see I waited for a call but after waiting a bit I gave up and went to a friend's house to watch the game." Naruto felt guilt wash over her.

"Sorry I didn't call back."

"It's okay you had a rough weekend." right then Naruto stood on her tipsy toes and gentle kissed him and pulled away. "Okay well see you later." Naruto said walking away.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry but I have lunch and you have a lesson to plan. See you next hour." Naruto said walking out with a smile. Kakashi sat down and watched Naruto leave._ 'That picture it looked like no it was probably some picture of her friends.'_


	11. Chapter 10

*** Okay and here it is, sorry for the wait but I had the worst june and july. Here is a tip, once a cheater always a cheater! But I have the fire in my belly to get everything out there for you guys. Thank you so much to all of you who review it helps a lot and I will fix anything in due time. I say sorry now because in a few chaps some people are going to hit the floor. ^o^ Thanks again to all of you readers and here is Chap 10 Enjoy!*  
**

**Chapter Ten/ Lunch time**

Naruto walked down into the cafeteria and saw Hinata wave to her from afar.

They had rectangle table today in the middle of the groups. 'Odd since Lee always wanted the table closest to the windows.'

Naruto sat down between Shino& Gaara.

Across from her were Kiba and Hinata and Shikarmaru.

On the table, ends were Lee and Choji.

"Naruto how are… you feeling now?" Hinata asked in a low tone.

"Better now." Naruto mouthed back, now that it was true because that is how Kakashi made her feel.

"Naruto catch!" Choji yelled at the blonde. Naruto caught the bag of chips and looked at him, "Thanks Choji. I owe you." She smiled as she opened the bbq chips.

"No prob." Choji said drinking his vitamin water.

"Hey where's Neji?" Naruto asked as she set the bag down.

"Oh, his at a student council meeting." Hinata answered biting into her garden salad. 'Rabbit Food.' She thought as she looked at the shades of green.

"That guy can never relax." Kiba commented as he chewed his cheeseburger. 'Real Food.'

Naruto turned to her right and spoke to Gaara "Sorry am late. So what do you have next hour?"

"Um I have computers."

"Hey Shino don't you have computer next hour?" Naruto asked him as she turned to her left. Shino looked up at her as he finished his rice cake.

"Yeah why?"

"You have it with Gaara-kun." Naruto said smiling as she pointed at them with her arms crossed. As it just dawned on both boys that they both had a class together.

"Wow! Were already 6 weeks into the tri and they just figured it out." Kiba whistled out.

Shikamaru stood up, "I going out side to take a nap, later guys." he said as he walked away.

"Hey what time is it Shino?" Lee asked as he finished his apple.

"It's 12:23. Why?"

"I have a track meeting in two minutes. See you guys and girls." Lee said running upstairs to the west gym.

"Seems like a Monday." Choji said eating cookies.

"Damn Monday suck. At lest it almost over." Kiba muttered.

Naruto looked at Shino, "So you've guys been in the same class."

"Guess so… But I never pay attention to the people around me." Shino commented as he took a slip of his cherry slushy. Naruto smiled as she began to eat her chips. She paused in mid bite and then wrapped her arms around both of the boys and brought them in together for a big mommy hug. "Naruto stop!" they both groaned in embarrassment. "You guys are silly." She laughed as she pulled them in tighter and laughing even harder.

Naruto entered History and saw Kakashi was not in the classroom yet.

She took her seat in the front of the third row.

Then Ino entered the room looking more trampy than usual.

She sat in front of the second row next to Naruto and began to apply more lip-gloss so it just piled up on her lips.

'You know its just whale fat that you are putting on your lips?' Naruto wished to say but instead Naruto opened her textbook and began to take notes as other kids began to enter the room.

Soon class started and Kakashi began to talk about the Vietnam War and the draft. Kakashi would casually look at Naruto as she took notes. He loved how hard she was working.

However, Ino took it as he was looking at her. _Yes, my outfit worked now for the next part of my plan. Drop my pen, bend, and snap in front of him! It is perfect. _Ino flipped her hair and then saw Naruto knock her notebook off the desk.

Naruto felt embarrassed, she quickly got out of her seat to pick her book up. When she saw, a pair of hands picks up her book for her. She looked up and saw Kakashi holding her notebook. "Here ."

"Thank you." Naruto said as he handed it to her.

Naruto went back to her seat. Kakashi began to speak, "Going back to the draft many teen boys would try to dodge it. Can anyone name what ways they tried?" Naruto raised her hand.

"Yes." Kakashi said pointing his meter stick at her.

"By going to college, claming they were gay or failing the exam test and marrying a girl and having kids to be the sol provider." Naruto answered with her big smile.

"Correct." Kakashi stated and began to talk more.

Ino saw the blush that appeared on Naruto.

'_That bitch, first she lives with Sasuke now she is going after Mr. Hatake. She is going to get it after school. Just you wait blondie!_

"Whoa!" Naruto said as she sat next to Gaara as they watched the other kids do the mile run. Since they got off it on Friday.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I got a cold ice shiver run down my spine. Felt creepy." She said as she touched her back.

"Are you sure you're just not cold?"

"I don't know maybe your right." Naruto brought her knees up and wrapped her arms against them.

"Man those chicks run so slow." Gaara commented to the girls in the back. Naruto looked to who he was talking about and saw it Saukra and Ino.

"Too worried about their looks. Urgh Ino had been giving the strangest vibe since last hour."

"Don't pay attention to them Naruto." Gaara said

"I know. I just wish they wouldn't hate me so much." Naruto looked up at the clock and saw they had five more minutes left until the hour ended.

"Gaara am going to go and change before the rush starts." Naruto said standing up and off the gym floor and heading towards the doors.

"Kay." He said as he watched the blonde walk away into the light of the hall and shut the door closed.


	12. Chapter 11

*** This chapter is full of strong language and events, I am sorry to those I offend and I feel bad posting something of this nature right after the Sandy Hook event. Prayers out to the families. Please enjoy the chapter and thank you once again to the awesome readers***

**Chapter Eleven/ You ruined my life!**

Naruto slammed her gym locker shut and remembered she had left her bio book in her upstairs locker. Sighing she took off down the gym locker hall and out to the main and headed towards the staircase. Once on the top floor she began to check for staff.

'_I try to save time by getting ready first and ended up going back.'_

Naruto shifted her backpack and she ran down the hall. She made sure no teachers saw her get her book._ 'Got you.'_ Naruto thought as she held the book and ran down the hall. Naruto was just around the corner and felt someone pull her backpack. Naruto turned around and saw Ino holding her backpack.

'_Why is Ino here? She is even still in her yoga pants and tank top…strange?'_

"Oi Ino can you let go." Ino then shoved Naruto to the floor. She fell down and slid her knee against the marble floor.

"Ouch Ino that hurt." Naruto said worried.

She got up slowly and placed a hand on the wall for support as she pulled her self up with the book.

"Shut up %$#^" Naruto was stunned by Ino's words_. 'Ino?'_

"I hate you. You piece of shit. First, you show up out the blue.

Living with Sasuke-kun and then befriend Hinata-Chan, Neji, Kiba, Choji, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru. On Friday you out ran Gaara! Hello, he is a **freak **and you joined him. He gives you a ride in his BMW! Who do you think you are a princess! Then you join their Band as lead singer; perform at Icing last Friday. Don't think that word doesn't get around. All your shit is the buzz. Then today you act all smart in front of Mr. Hatake. Fuck you! I try my best to get him to look at me and you just steal the damn spot light. Perfect Naruto with perfect answers. Kami, I just want you to leave this town. Never see you or hear about you again. You have ruined my life! Why can't you just die?" Ino screamed then began wailing at Naruto. Taking Naruto down again to the floor again and sending the biology book sliding away and down the stairs.

Ino punched Naruto on her jaw. Then another blow she felt to her head and again. Naruto began to cry and could not take it. Naruto then tried to push Ino off her. Ino then began to pull and twist at Naruto's long hair.

"Stop Ino!"

"Shut up and leave!" Ino yelled at her.

She then reached for Naruto's neck and began to grip hard on her wind pipe. "Shut up, shut up." Ino was shaking as she continued to squeeze harder. '_Air…Air…hands..hit.'_

Naruto then punched Ino in the ribs with all her remaining might. Ino felt the wind taken out of her as she fell back and off Naruto. Naruto slowly crawled away coughing, but Ino pull out a pocket knife from her bag.

"Let's see how people will react to your make over." Ino said running up to Naruto.

She landed on top of Naruto pinning her arms down with the weight of her lower body resting on top of them. Naruto's lungs couldn't get any air in.

"Bye" Ino giggled bringing the knife closer to Naruto's face.

'_Help me…please someone…help'_

"Look there is the lucky bastard who didn't have to run." Kiba chuckled as he brushed the sweat from his brow. Gaara turned around as he exited the locker room to see Kiba in the hall.

"Whatever." he said as Shino and Hinata appeared from the opening gym doors. "Hello Gaara, Naruto around here?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know where she is. She left the gym before me to change; she should be out of the locker room." He replied.

"Okay, I will check to see if she is out." Hinata said as walked further down the hall and into the girl's locker room.

"Well let's get dressed before the rush comes." Kiba said and Shino nodded as they walked into the guy's locker room leaving Gaara alone in the hall. He then heard the couch yelling, "I guess no one wants to go home since they are still not done with the new quota!" Gaara smirked at the thought of the couch keeping kids after school to run.

"Gaara." He turned and saw Hinata coming towards him still in her gym clothes. "Naruto's not in the locker room yet her stuff is gone." she said worried.

"Maybe she is at the vending machine under the stairs getting water? I'll go check." he said as he threw his backpack on.

He walked to the end of the hall, entering another hall that lead to the cafeteria and saw lunch tables and chairs stacked away. He continued walking and didn't see Naruto at all. He then spotted something on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. He walked towards it and saw it was an old green biology book. He was about to pick it up when he heard couching and "Let's see how people will react to your make over" echo from the top of the staircase.

"Hey Gaara find Naruto yet?" Kiba asked as he walked towards him.

"Kiba follow me!" Gaara shouted as he ran up the steps as fast as he could. Kiba was confused as heck but didn't ask questions as he saw the serious look on Gaara's face and ran up after him dropping his gym bag.

Naruto closed her eyes, holding in her remaining air as the pain of cold metal touching her warm skin. Then felt Ino's weight pulled off her.

Naruto opened her eyes and saw Kiba and Gaara pulling Ino off her.

"Let me go!" Ino yelled at them as she dropped the knife.

Naruto then saw that Shino and Hinata were at her side.

"Oh my god!" was all Hinata could say.

Naruto saw Shino's face go in shock.

"Oh Naruto we should have come faster." Hinata cried out.

"I heard Saukra and Ino talking about hassling you in gym but they never did anything. I thought it was all talk but then couldn't find you after class." Hinata said she looked at Ino, "How dare you do this to Naruto!" she screamed.

"Hinata go get a teacher." Kiba said as he tried holding a kicking Ino. Hinata got up and ran towards the office.

"Naruto can you try to get up?" Shino said as he got down to her.

"How can you care for her?" Ino yelled as she tired to break free. Forcing the boys to pin her to the wall for a better hold.

"Stop it!" Gaara said to her.

Ino looked at the red head and saw demonic oar coming from him.

"What the hell are you?" she cried out in fear.

Shino slowly pulled Naruto to his lap.

"Its okay I got you", he wrapped his arms around her.

Naruto then felt blood slide down her neck.

"Oh No! Shino am bleeding" Naruto said beginning to cry.

Ino began to laugh, "You deserve to bleed more."

Shino looked pissed off to the max and picked Naruto up in his arms and looked dead at Ino.

"Naruto is a hemophiliac. Once she begins to bleed, she can't stop. Bitch she could die. Gaara, Kiba she needs to go to the ER now!"

Then Hinata brought Mr. Hatake, Ms. Anko, Ms. Kurenai, and Mr. Asuma.

Kakashi saw the sight in front of him.

"God." he muttered as he saw blood dripping down from Naruto to Shino.

Naruto looked up at Shino and saw his eyes beginning to water, "Hey don't cry…" Then everything went black for her.

Asuma took hold of Ino and took her to the office.

Kiba and Gaara rushed to Naruto. Naruto then coughed up blood. Shino looked at his teachers in plea "She's a hemophiliac call an ambulance please." Anko pulled her cell out and began to call 911.

"Kids does anyone know where Naruto's parents are?" Kurenai asked as she watched a pool of blood form around Shino.

Kakashi took a hold of Naruto from Shino. The four friends huddle together.

"Her father is away on business, she staying with the Uchiha's her aunt and uncle." Kiba said quietly as he held on to Hinata.

"The ambulance is here." Anko announced.

Asuma arrived again, "Kakashi go with Ms. Uzamki" he order.

Kakashi carried Naruto and ran to the ambulance.

Principle Asuma looked at his teacher's and students. '_Damn...not ready for this'_

"Anko take the kids to my office for questioning. I'll be there shortly." Anko pushed the four away.

Asuma looked at Kurenai "Call the Uchiha's and try to find her father."

"Yes sir." she replied and looked down at the small pool of red blood.


	13. Chapter 12

***Sad things happen in life and sometimes we just have to be strong and hang on.***

**Chapter 12/ Hang on….Just Hang on**

In the ambulance, the paramedics were trying to get Naruto to stop coughing up blood and stop the wound on her neck from bleeding as well. Kakashi could only watch and pray that Naruto would be strong.

Iruka just arrived back in the state at GR airport being four hours from town. He decided to pay Naruto a visit also he wanted to find out who was Kiba. He just turned the airplane mode off when his phone began to ring. '_Hope that isn't the boss cancelling my free days_' Iruka thought.

"Hello?"

"Hello am I speaking to Iruka the father of Uzamki Naruto?" a female voice said.

"Yes. This is he. Is everything alright?" Iruka asked wondering what Naruto did now.

" Sir I don't know any other way to say this than your daughter Naruto was attacked during school hours by another student. She is currently on her way to the hospital." _'No.'_

" What happened to my Naruto- Chan?"

"Sir is it true that Naruto's a hemophiliac?"

Iruka froze "What! Did she cut her self?"

"Sir is she?"

"Yes she is."

"One of our teachers is currently with Naruto; we have already called Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. They are on…"

Iruka stopped listing and dropped the phone. A loud screaming sob erupted from him as he lost a hold on the world.

Naruto was being pushed into the ER with Kakashi following the crowd of nurses and doctors. But a nurse held him back saying only family was allowed and that he would have to wait outside in the waiting room. It took all his strength to keep from yelling. He bit his lip and nodded as he watched the pale Naruto pushed away from him as the big metal doors closed.

Kakashi was seated for 12 minutes when he saw Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Choji, Shino, Garra, and Shikamaru run in from the main doors. They rushed up to the main desk startling the nurse to drop her folder.

"Sorry Miss but we are looking for our friend. Her name is Naruto Uzumaki, is she okay?" Neji said as he pushed back the rest of the group from the desk.

"I am sorry, I am not allowed to give out patients information. I can look up what room she is in once her information is on the main frame. Your group can wait in the waiting room." she said pointing towards the chairs.

They spotted Kakashi and ran up to him.

" is Naruto okay?" Hinata asked on the verge of tears.

"Sorry Hinata I don't know anymore than you do. They won't let me in because am not her family." he said grimly.

Hinata turned to Kiba and began to cry.

"Kiba…she is.." Hinata hiccupped as she let her tears run down her cheek and onto Kiba's shirt.

Kiba held to his girlfriend, stroke her hair, and whispered words to calm her down.

Neji walked away and began to cry in away from the group, Choji's lip began to tremble and looked at Shikamaru who was staring at the ceiling. Shino looked like he could kick a wall down. Lee looked at the doors that separated them from Naruto. Garra walked away towards a vending machine and punched as hard as he causing chips to fall down. They soon all gathered together in slience and just waited for some news. Hinata soon fell asleep on Kiba's shoulder as the rest of the guys contiuted to watch the doors. "Where is she!" echoed through the waiting room causing Hinata to jolt up.

Then they all looked towards the desk and saw a man with brown hair in a ponytail with a scar across his face yelling at a doctor while a man and women with black hair were trying to hold him back.

"Damn it. Let me see her. She can't be alone… Let me see my daughter! I will sue your ass if you don't." Iruka yelled at the doctor.

"Please wait sir. I'll go find out what room she is in."

"You do that!" He spat out.

The doctor ran way, causing the ER doors to open briefly.

Everyone wonder if that was a crazy nut job. Only Shino knew the truth.

"Iruka over here." he yelled.

Iruka turned and saw Shino.

"wh Shino is that you? What are you doing here?" Iruka asked as he walked over. He hadn't seen the boy since he pulled Naruto out of regular school.

"I go to school with Naruto. We stopped Ino from attacking Naruto." Shino said. Iruka looked at all the teens around him. All boys! Expect for a girl with purple hair?

"Uh sir am Hinata am Naruto's friend." Hinata said as she shook his hand. "Where is the teacher that came with Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi stood up. "Hello am Kakashi Hatake, am Naruto's History teacher." Kakashi said shaking Iruka's hand(_and her boyfriend) _Kakashi thought. " thank you for accompany my daughter." Iruka said as he looked over Kakashi. Kakashi wore a red scarf that cover his face expect his eyes. His sliver hair was spiked up as usually and wore a black long sleeve shirt with jeans. Then a nurse appeared. "Sir, you can now see Naruto."

She took Iruka away and the Uchiha's, leaving Kakashi and the rest to hope that Naruto was fine.

Kakashi knew he wouldn't get to see Naruto while Iruka was there. He looked at the kids and told them that he had to call the school to inform them. "Okay ." Choji said as everyone else settled back into their seats. Kakashi walked out of the waiting room and ran right into a nurse. Sending all her containers to the ground. _'Shit' _he quickly got down and began to help her collect all the containers. "I am sorry, I should have been looking.."

"Kakashi?" the nurse said. He looked up to see who he was helping and was surprised to see Shion.

Iruka was the first to see Naruto. She was asleep and hooked up to a heart monitor and had an IV in her right arm. Her face, neck and blonde hair were stained with dry blood. Her hair was a mess and her face had bruise, her jaw was blue making a clash with her tan skin. She was out of her school clothes and in a hospital gown. Iruka saw bandages wrapped around her neck to stop the bleeding and her knee was wrapped up in bandages too. Iruka fell on his knee and began to cry at the sight of his daughter. His sister rushed to his side. The Uchiha's left after awhile and told Sasuke to come and visit his cousin. Iruka allowed Naruto's friends in one at a time after they explained how the knew her. He let Hinata in with no explanation.

"State your friendship with my daughter." Iuka would say and the response he got where, "She's friends with my cousin Hinata and my friend. She showed me that grades aren't everything and to have fun every once in a while."

"She's friends with my girlfriend Hinata and my friend too. She loves to play jokes with me and joined our band."

"She is my friend and loves to cook with me, she joined our band."

"She is my friend and we go to the gym together after school plus she has an attitude that can bring youth alive in anyone."

"She is my friend and we play Shogo, chess together and she joined our band."

"She had been my friend since pre k. and joined our band."

"She befriended me and understands me more than anyone."

Iruka let them in after all 20 questions were done. He did not like the way Kiba dressed with the dog collar necklace, or Garra's eyeliner.

They all wrote Naruto a note to read for when she woke up.

As they were leaving, Sasuke came in. He's hair was all wet suggestion he was in the shower when he got the call. Kiba gave him a look but kept on walking.

"Uncle Iruka how is she?" Sasuke asked his uncle as he came in the room.

"Good but not as good as I would like. At least the bleeding has stopped. Sasuke please be with her while I go find the restroom."

"Of course." Sasuke said as Iruka left.

He sat in a chair next to Naruto and looked at her. Every detail burning into his memory. "Naruto I know you can't hear me. But am sorry. I haven't been the best cousin in the world. I should have stood up for you when the girl first started to hassle you. I never thought this could happen to you. All I did was badger about you staling my room and ruining my life by having you related to me. It wasn't till Itachi talked to me. I see all this now and it's too late. Man does he know how to yell. He told to get the poll out of my butt and see what you where going thru. You moved in the middle of the school year with no friends and I wasn't helping. Naruto please forgive me. Please wake up Naruto. I am sorry to have failed you. Naruto…" Sasuke said as he down at his hands.

Naruto fluttered her eyes open slowly.

_Why is it so bright and white? Who is that? Why can't I see or hear them?_ Naruto thought as she woke up. And saw Sasuke head down speaking to her, Naruto saw she was in the hospital and heard Sasuke's apology. She waited till he was finished ,"I forgive you. Sasuke- kun." she whispered.

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto awake. "Naruto." he said barely audible.

He saw her eyes began to shimmer, "Do you want a hug?" she asked him in a quite voice. He nodded yes, as he bit his lips to stop trembling. Naruto opened her arms and Sasuke hugged her as carefully as he could, and slowly both began to cry.


	14. Chapter 13

Hey guys so I had the biggest summer surprise…my laptop broke causing me the tears of trying to fix it and with no luck bring me to break my piggy bank to purchase a new one. But I lucky had a backup system so I didn't lose much =) Here you are latest update.

Chapter 13/ Pieces of the past, soul and heart

Shion smiled at Kakashi as he looked at her with great surprise.

"You never know when you are going to run into Hatake."

Kakashi didn't know what to do let alone say, so he just smiled softly through the scarf. "Kakashi what are you doing here?" Shion asked as she took back her last container from him.

"Oh it's a long a story, a student got hurt and I tagged along till the family came"

Shion interrupted him, "Student? You're a school teacher now?!" She was surprise at his career.

"Well almost, I am a student teacher at the moment and why the surprise coming from the nurse."

"Kakashi I have always wanted to save lives this makes no surprise, you on the other hand are." She smiled at him.

"Yeah I guess not many would expect me to be a teacher." Kakashi spoke as he thought of the reason he made the career change.

"Hey listen I can't stand here in the hall otherwise I will get ….actually I can stand here and talk but it doesn't look good to the patients. Here follow me and we can chat as I make my runs, okay? Unless you have to get going because you looked like you were in a hurry before you ran into me." Shion smiled at him like a day hasn't gone by since they went their ways.

"Actually I can, lead the way." He said.

Sasuke entered the house after a long visit with Naruto. Then visiting hours were done and his uncle Iruka didn't intend to leave Naruto's sight. Naruto told him she would be fine but Iruka would have none of that and told Sasuke to tell his parents that he would remain with Naruto till her levels stabled more.

'_This has just been one of the craziest day ever! At school wild stories exploded about some brawl on the stairs and that a kid cracked his head causing an ambulance to show up. Never thought that the kid was a she and Naruto. I shouldn't have been so hard on her. How can she just forgive me like that too…maybe because I told her the truth on how I feel? I need to make this all up to her. She shows up after 10 or so like years of not seeing her and I treat her like scum.'_

As Sasuke made his way up stairs he saw his dad standing on the top level waiting for him. "Son." Was all he got to let him know that something serious was up?

"Father, I was visiting Naruto and Iruka…Uncle Iruka asked me to inform you that he will be with her for tonight at the hospital."

"I would do the same if my children were in that position. I will let your mother know so she can sleep without worrying. Sasuke this is not why I was waiting for you."

'_Surprise. Not.' _

"What is it then, Father?" I asked as I walked to my door and opened it.

He followed me in and sat down on my bed as I stood against the wall.

"Has your brother been in contact with you?"

'_Always about him isn't?'_

"No, I haven't heard from him at all." I said with a hint of cold ice in my voice. Father hung his head down low from exestuation.

'_He worries too much about him. He is like 20 something. I am sure we celebrated his 22th or 23__rd__ was it?'_

"Well I heard some news about him from someone on the higher chain of command. Itachi has gone to Arizona to work for the Saskis."

"What?!" I almost shouted but stopped from alerting my mother.

"Yes. He has gone to work for them. I don't know why he would do that after all the hard work our family has done. Itachi had no still has so much potential. He could get so far in the force. But since I didn't notice that my own blood traded sides, I need to know where you stand Sasuke." My dad said as he lifted his head, and looked straight into my soul.

'_The famous Uchiha eyes…could bring any information out of any criminal. Itachi was able to do it at age eight.'_ I closed my eyes and looked back at my dad, "Father, I am an Uchiha." His was face showed surprise for a split moment as recovered. There I finally showed my dad that I conquered the eyes.

"I know I can count on you Sasuke." With that he got up and walked out of my room closing the door behind him. I then fell down on my bed, _'Dad…you know nothing about me just like Itachi.'_

"Shion thank you again. I don't know how I would have been able-"

"Ah stop there Kakashi, we both know that you were never one to follow the rules. And I am sure no one was going to be questioning the nurse." Shion smiled as she threw a couple files on top of the nurse's station desk.

"Is your shift done now?" I asked as she pulled her hair loose from her high ponytail. "Yes, I am free as a bird and I love it. But I always get out late and by now everything is closed. Perks of being a second shift worker." She said as she emptied her pockets of sterile wipes, Band-Aids, one hair tie, and a sticker of a bumblebee.

"Just the necessary items." She laughed softly.

"Hey Shion I don't know if you are too tired but I know a nice shop close by…"I stopped dead in my tracks. '_What am I doing? We haven't spoken in years and I hate catching up with people. Only Guy comes close to catching up with me on a daily bases and that's because he is sooo persistent. She just seems so lonely but I am insane…hopefully she says no and I can go home—oh crap she is talking'_

"Kakashi that's nice of you which is really strange so I will take you up on your offer." She smiled through years of possible insomnia.

"Um okay cool." Was all I could say.

"But since you don't have a car how about I drive and you can give me directions." Shion said as she pulled me by the sleeve of my shirt.

I woke up again after Sasuke's visit. Dad was sleeping on the little cot that the hospital provides. It looked so uncomfy but his face has relieve painted all over it. Lucky for me the lights were dim now in my room so my eyes were in florescent hell. I looked at my arms and saw and IV and a couple needle marks and bruised veins. I didn't dare look at anymore of me. _'So my friends visit me and my butt head cousin too but Kakashi didn't even drop in. He could have come in with the gang. I am sure dad would have been okay with the teacher who escorted me here at least see me. Maybe he couldn't come in because the school wanted an update or the EMT people needed some school signature? Argh too much thinking at this late hour..or is it early. Oh well guess some sleep wouldn't hurt.'_

In the morning Iruka was woken up by a nurse saying that two police officers were outside. Iruka didn't really want to deal with the police but he had to fill his duty as a parent. He closed the door slowly behind him not wanting to wake up Naruto. There in the bright hallway was two officers in blue standing against the wall.

"Hello Mr. Umino, we are with the grand rapids police department. We were alerted yesterday about a student attack on Rapids Public School grounds. We spoke with the school yesterday and we would like to talk to you about the event. The hospital has been kind to provide us an empty waiting room." The younger officer said with hardness in his voice. The older one just stood with his eyes looking around the hall.

"Yes of course. Led the way." I said trying to keep myself together and wake up more. They showed me into a room with a coffee table and two couched with a small round table with a few chairs. They guided me to the table. I sat on one side and they faced me. The last time I spoke with the law was after the mess that led to me having Naruto in my life. _'Kami please help me'_


	15. Chapter 14

Alright gang, I have a tough weekend coming up due to school. So why not post this up earlier. A little bit of hard work and bam I hope you enjoy =) Thanks again to the reviews and to the readers who have stuck around.

Chapter 14/ All but one

"Now we thank you for your cooperation. I am officer Ren and this is my partner Jet. We would like to ask you a few questions for our report. We have an understanding that your daughter isn't living with you at the moment." The young one said as the suns raising rays bounced off his hazel eyes. His eyes were already as bright as could be due to the fact of his jet black hair contrasting. There were a few wrinkles on his face and he sat with a perfect posture as he clicked his pen waiting for my response. His partner on the other hand was still not making eye contact. A few side glances here and there but nothing else. Jet had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match but years of police work were on his face. Jet remained quiet.

"Yes that's right. Naruto is currently with my sister and her family. I am on a big project for work that requires for me to be out of the country. I didn't want her to be alone with me working."

"Has she said anything about school?" Ren quickly asked as he scribbled away.

"Yes she has. She had a tough time adjusting but made friends. Even started a garage band." _'Just found that out though. Told me that all she was doing was hanging out with friends. Then there was that concert that she told me about.'_

"Did she say why she was having a tough time?"

"Um no, but she has always had a bit of trouble making friends. She has some scars from a car accident that happened when she was a baby. The kids just judge and yeah it's cruel on the other person." I said to them as old wounds opened up.

'_No matter how much time passes. I still feel the pain when Naruto would come home crying or when she was so upset that she stopped talking for a period of time. I pulled her out of that school…heck I think she was in preschool.' _

Officer Ren looked up at me, " the student that attacked your daughter was arrested yesterday. She right now is out on a bond-"

"That maniac is out!" I shouted.

"Mr. Umino, the student has parents too. I know that both sides are shaken up. Now then a court date has been set to be in three days. I will let you know that we are currently getting a search warrant. For any explanations on what could have led up to this event. We suggest that you get a lawyer."

"Okay but I don't want my daughter in court. In fact I don't think she would be able to give a testament in her current condition." I said as I turned into business mood.

'_The court room was my domain. Wasn't till I wanted a more stable income that I joined a company for regular cases._'

"Fair enough. Well I think that is all we have for today." Ren said as he unclicked his pen.

While Naruto was on bed rest, Ino was expelled from the school and Iruka pressed charges on student assault. The GRPD found many notes about Naruto in Ino's room. Her cellphone also contained texts about Naruto. Iruka felt bad that her parents were in tears most of the time in court. But this was his baby that was hurt. Iruka has asked Naruto's friends if they didn't mind sharing what they saw. Only Shino, Kiba, Gaara took the stand. Hinata was too frail and stayed visiting Naruto at the hospital while the trial went on. Ino's lawyers called that Ino was under pressure from being an honor student. That taking too many advanced classes and doing after school programs that she had a break down. A mental snap. In the end the court ruled that Ino was ordered 3 years of prison along with a 10,000 fine. And 24 months of therapy treatments. The sentencing would have been less if she had pleaded guilty.

After a solid week Iruka continued to fuss over Naruto. He had to fly back to work. She was happy to see her dad but knew he had to go. Plus she was sick of going from hospital bed to bed at home. Her friends did visit every day. Bringing news of school and of course homework. Her aunt told Iruka she would keep him updated on Naruto. Naruto even received emails from Itachi daily. Yet no word on the one she really wanted to hear from. On her second week of healing Naruto was allowed to start walking around the house only. Her face was very faint of any bruises and her knee was still in a wrap.

It was Wednesday night and Naruto was finishing her homework, which Sasuke brought to her. She would be going back to school tomorrow, Naruto was sick of going so slowly through her healing but it was for the best. She was writing when a knock from her door interrupted her.

"Come in." Naruto said as she sat on her bed.

Her uncle came in, "Naruto are you fine?"

Naruto blinked at the question, "Yes. Is there something else Uncle?"

"Yes am sorry about my outburst towards you."

"Oh that's okay."_ 'What is going on?'_

"No it is not I never laid a hand on my children so it's not justice that I do that to you."

"Well you should feel bad. But I think you hurt Aunty more than me." Naruto said.

Her aunt stopped talking to him since then. She only was acting nice to him in front of her and Sasuke.

"I know… I surprised her with spa visit. She's not as happy but better. We will be leaving tonight. We left money for you and Sasuke to get food, the bills have already been paid. She didn't want to leave you alone but the spa is only one town over so we are close by."

"Oh well have fun."

"Thanks." and he left her room. Naruto looked at her phone it read 8:45_. 'I'll leave once they have been gone for five minutes. If I don't then I won't have any another time to do this. I'll leave Sasuke a note otherwise he will sound the alarm on me.'_

Naruto parked her car by Kakashi's house. She looked at the house. A light was still on. She pulled her cell out and began to call him. _'If he doesn't pick up I don't know what I'll do. He won't respond to my texts and I haven't been able to call him without anyone over hearing.'_

"Hello?" '_He picked up!'_

"It's me." Naruto said in a hushed voice even though no one was in the car with her. She could hear his breath stop.

"How are you?"_ 'Seriously that's what I get?'_

"Fine. You never came to see me." _'There I said it. I actually wanted to wait before I threw out the cat'_

"I did visit you." '…..'

"When?" _'Lair.'_

"Listen I would rather see your face and talk to you."

Naruto quickly hopped out of her car and walked across the street.

"Really? Then why didn't you visit me?" Naruto asked again as she made her way up his driveway.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I did." Naruto pushed the doorbell.

"Hang on Naruto I have someone at my door."

"Take your time they might need something."

"What?!"

Kakashi then opened the door and saw his blonde angel looking at him with the passionate eyes. Naruto closed her phone and looked him.

"You said face to face. Well here is face to face." She said trying not to look tried.

"Naruto." Kakashi dropped his phone and hugged her.


	16. Chapter 15

*Hey wonderful people. Thank you for the reviews, really keeps me going. Currently my lab is taking away much of my time so this chapter should be enough till I can have the next one looked at, and posted up. Hoping before my next test. So I can studying without being tempted to type. Enjoy*

Chapter 15/ Give me a reason

There standing in black track pants with white sneakers, and an orange Nike sweater was Naruto. Looking slightly exhausted and trying her best to stand, Naruto still managed to take his breath away. Kakashi pulled Naruto in the house still not breaking his contact with her. For what felt like an eternity. Still not wanting to let go he kicked the door closed as Naruto held tight to him.

"Naruto…how?" Kakashi asked not believing that he had her in his embrace.

"I had a chance to leave without anyone knowing…I just wanted to see you, hear your voice, and feel your touch." Naruto said into his chest not looking up at him.

Kakashi just kept looking down at her as she tightened her hold.

'_She shouldn't be doing so much it will drain of what little energy she has.'_

"Hey look at me." He commanded.

Naruto snapped her head up, and looked right at him.

"You need to calm down. Otherwise I will take you home, and not tell you what I wanted to say." Kakashi said showing her he meant it.

"Okay, I will calm down." Naruto said as she took a deep breath, and held it before exhaling.

"Good. Now let's go sit down because I am not going to stand all night." Kakashi said as he led her more inside his house. He had her sit on one end of the couch, and him on the other just so he could face her.

"Now what makes you say that I didn't visit you?"

Naruto about lost all the calm she had in her.

"What? I never saw you. The whole time I was in that stupid room you never came." Naruto said as she pushed her back from her face.

"Naruto, I did visit you." Kakashi said as he relaxed into the couch.

"I never saw you. So unless you turned invisible then you are a lair with his pants on fire." Naruto pointed at him, and crossed her arms. This causes Kakashi to chuckle. "Don't laugh." She said ready to lose all cool.

"Oh but I do. Just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I didn't visit you." He smiled through his scarf.

Naruto tilted her head, "I don't get it."

"Sweet heart. When you are not awake what are you doing?"

"Sleeping. But! When did you? How could you? My dad was there every night till the hospital let me go home?" Naruto exclaimed as she flapped her arms in the air.

Kakashi caught her arms, forced them down, and held her hands, "Naruto the first night I visited you. I have a friend who works there. I managed to talk her into letting me in past visiting hours. Then to get by your dad not seeing me, she called him out to tell him about your vitals, and to sign forms."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Naruto asked as she slowly pieced it together.

"You just looked so peaceful resting. You needed your rest more than anything at that point." Kakashi said seriously as he recalled seeing her so limp of life.

Sasuke came home from another late night of "studying" as he told his mom.

He had received a very awful spaced text from his mom as he unlocked the door.

'_Just typical Dad messing up, and they leave just like that. _

_Man am hungry wonder if there's any food in this place.'_

Sasuke thought as he walked in the kitchen with his stomach hurting.

Then there on the counter was a plate of steamed rice and veggies with miso soup along with a note on the counter.

_Hey Sasuke,_

_Eat or heat this up if it's cold when you get back. I went out for a drive, I'll be back before 11:00, don't worry about me. I just needed some fresh air. I promise I am fine. Just a quick drive. Love, Naruto 3_

Kakashi pulled Naruto on his lap. Naruto relaxed against Kakashi, he began to thread his fingers thru Naruto's soft hair. Kakashi then leaned and kissed Naruto neck lightly. Naruto flinched at the touch. He noticed and paused. _'Better steer away from the neck. It is still healing.'_

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?" he asked as barley kissed her ear this time.

"That… tickles." Naruto said giggling as Kakashi added more pressure.

He then pulled away and lightly kissed her on the check, "Sorry Naruto-Chan, I've just missed you so much" as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hey what happened at school that day?"

Kakashi stopped, and looked at Naruto as she craned her head to see why he stopped. "Well?" she blinked her eyes at him so innocently.

"The school was in chaos. I phoned Asuma back that your dad had shown up at the hospital. He informed me that reporters were crawling all over the place. They kept trying to get kids to talk to them. So Anko announced that if anyone spoke a single thing to the reporters that they would end up cleaning the football teams uniforms. Then the police was arresting Ino when her parents arrived at the school. They begged that they at least hide her face as they took her outside so the reporters wouldn't get her identity yet. They allowed for Ino to put on hoodie sweater as they escorted her to the squad car. Then I think you know that her parents got her out later at night. We closed school the next day because the police wanted a look at the tapes, and to have the scene cleaned by them. I think that your biology book was evidence since it was…covered in your blood. All the teachers were called in that day for a meeting by Asuma. On how we were to handle the students on any questions, and if reporters were to come to us on our way in or out of school." He finished as he thought on all the darn reporters.

Naruto noticed that Kakashi seemed to be floating away with thoughts so she poked him on the nose. Kakashi blinked, and looked back down at the small girl in his lap. "You okay?" He smiled, and hugged her from behind.

"Of course I am okay with you right here." He blew into her ear causing Naruto to yelp, and try to pull herself out of his hold.

"Oh no you don't." Kakashi said as he tightened his hold on her.

Naruto laughed trying to crawl out of his hold which lead to her bumping her bad knee on Kakashi's elbow. Naruto didn't say ouch but her facial expression, and the fact that her body flinched for a moment was enough to cause Kakashi to notice.

"What's wrong?" he asked stopping all the fun.

"No, it's nothing." Naruto said hoping that he would buy it.

"You made a face."

'_Damn!' _"Nothing all I did was bump my knee on you." Naruto told him as she stood up from the couch facing him.

Kakashi looked at her, "Which one?"

"The left." Naruto said as Kakashi raised her track pants to her knee. Then he saw how it was wrapped with an ace band and the surrounding skin was a tint of green and yellow.

"It doesn't hurt that much." Naruto said as Kakashi's face went serious. He got up and walked away. Before Naruto could say anything he reappeared with a bag of ice.

"Sit."

Naruto did as told, Kakashi then laid the ice pack over her pant so it wouldn't give her skin frost bite. He sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Gosh Kakashi you are being a little over the top don't you think? All I did was bump it." Naruto said upset.

Kakashi snapped his head up at her, "No I am not. I care about you. If you hurt yourself and if I can help then I will." He said in his grown up teacher voice.

"Thank you." Naruto said not knowing what else to say to something like that.

"You're welcome. Plus I don't think I am being over the top after what your dad did at school." Kakashi said in a low voice hoping Naruto didn't catch it.

"What did he do?" Naruto said fearing what surprise might await her at school.

"Well after the like second or third day that you were in the hospital. He came down to the school for some things for the trial. He asked for some of your friends to come down to the office. He wanted to ask them if they could speak at the trial. I was in class when Asuma asks for me to send Kiba. Now what's next is what I heard from Asuma. Apparently after Iruka asked them if they would take the stand. Kiba, and Shino said yes. Then your dad said that is great but that no dog collar would be allowed in court nor sunglasses. That the boys had to dress nice, and they didn't have to worry about buying clothes. He had stuff they could barrow. Hinata said no that she couldn't because of public speaking, and that lead to Gaara saying yes because he had seen more than Hinata. Plus that you guys were talking before you were attacked. Your dad… I guess didn't hear it like that. He flipped out, and screamed at Gaara.

Stuff like, What were you doing with my daughter alone? Why weren't you with the rest of the class? Why did you let her go alone? Did she ditch class? Are you a gangbanger? At this point Asuma and Kiba were holding your dad back from getting a hold of Gaara. He chilled a bit once Gaara explained that you guys were checked out of the mile run from gym class from performing well on Friday." Kakashi said as he held back the laughter.

"Argh my dad. His so over protective. Hey did you know that he thought Kiba, and I were together because one time when I was talking to him, I told him that Kiba was there. But he didn't know I was going to a gig that night. Plus he didn't like the way Kiba dressed or Hinata's purple hair; I tried to tell him it was natural. And Gaara wow, first the eyeliner and his blood red hair didn't help." Naruto laughed causing Kakashi smiled at Naruto's nature.

"Did your dad say anything about me?"

Naruto smiled warmly at him as he sat next to her now.

"Yes, he said how lucky I was that you bring me safely to the hospital." She took off ice pack now since it had turned mostly into water.

"Does he know?" he asked as the blonde handed him the pack.

"No, and it's better if he doesn't." Naruto said knowing that Iruka would unleash the gates of hell on Kakashi.

"True. Best that I stay as nothing more to your dad," he got up from the couch.

Naruto pulled her phone out to check the time since she didn't see a clock on the wall. "Texter." Kakashi said as sat back down next to her.

"No, I am not one of them."

"Sure, because you never-" Naruto silenced him by pulling down a black scarf that he had on. She kissed his lips, and began to nibble on his bottom lip.

Kakashi opened his mouth, and let Naruto's tongue in his mouth. Naruto then wrapped herself around him to get closer. Kakashi then pushed Naruto so she could fall on the couch as he lay on top of her. Kakashi brushed his tongue on the roof of her mouth. Naruto's cell began to ring. Naruto opened her eyes as Kakashi got off her, Naruto grabbed her phone off the floor. She looked at it and groaned. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and Naruto gave him pleading face to wait as she answered it.

"Hi dad." Naruto said trying not to sound out of breath. Kakashi leaned against Naruto.

"Hey princess how are you?" Iruka asked as he opened the door to his hotel room.

Kakashi could hear everything as he began to kiss her ear.

"Um…fine, just on the couch" '_with my boyfriend'_

"Are you taking it easy?" Kakashi began to kiss her check, and slowly go down her healed neck.

"Um yeah."

"Naruto are you fine? You sound different."

"Oh me… fine. Perfectly fine." Naruto as she gave Kakashi a quick kiss on the lips, and pushed him back, as she sat up.

"Listen, if you have any more problems call me, and I'll take you back home."

"Okay, but am fine now. Dad."

"Good."

"Listen dad I have to go, call me later, Kay?"

"Sure sweetie. Good night."

"Night dad." Naruto hung up.

Naruto looked at Kakashi as she placed the phone in her back pocket. She crossed her arms, and looked right at him.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi said playing dumb. Naruto didn't say anything nor move.

He quickly got up, and pulled Naruto back to the loveseat. Naruto pushed herself up against the side arm.

"Come on Naruto." Kakashi said, waiting for her to talk.

Iruka's cell then rang as he just finished heating up some water. He looked at the ID and saw Naruto's picture of her sticking her tongue out.

Iruka flipped the phone over, "Hello?"

"That wasn't funny, I could barely talk to him."

Iruka wonder what Naruto meant, Iruka was about to talk when he heard another voice, a male voice.

"Ah come on I couldn't help it. You are just so pretty."

"Thanks but it is getting late." Naruto said getting up.

"What?" Kakashi said following her to the door.

"We have school tomorrow." Naruto said fixing her hair

"So the night is still early." Kakashi said as he hugged her.

Iruka about had a heart attack.

"No, I still have to do some homework for math. I hate it, I spend so much time on it because I have to show my work." Naruto said turning around to face Kakashi.

"Come on, (Kakashi began to kiss Naruto and Iruka could hear) like… Last time…Please." Iruka almost died but held on strong.

"No...I better not…-" Naruto's back hit the door hanging up on Iruka.

"Come on Naruto." Kakashi said placing chaotic kiss over her collar.

Naruto then gave in and pulled him up for a kiss. Kakashi cheered inside his head. He steered them back to the couch. As they deepened the kiss more, Kakashi slowly moved his hands to her shirt, and began to pull it up. His hands were slightly cold but Naruto wanted more. Keeping her eyes closed she pushed more into the kiss as his hands pushed her bra up. Trying to keep her cool Naruto bit at his lip, and his hand landed on her right breast. Kakashi couldn't believe that Naruto allowed him to touch her. _'Oh man! What is happing to me? Why am I not stopping this…well it never stopped me before with…O...that feels good'_

Naruto lost her train of thought. He then cupped it, and then the left slowly as to memorize them both. Next he squeezed each one finding them to be perky, and plumb. His excitement was raising that he forgot about apart of him that was equally enjoying this moment. _'Shit!'_ Pulling himself back, he stopped and retracted his hands from giving pleasure to the girl under him. Naruto became confused on why the warmth of his body was gone, the kissing, and the touch. Trying her best to come back to plant earth, Naruto focused her eyes, and saw Kakashi standing up pulling his scarf back in place. "Kakashi did-"

"Stop. No, Naruto everything is okay. It was just getting very heated. I needed to cool things down before certain things started." Kakashi answered Naruto's unfinished question. He began to pace around the living room. Naruto took the time to fix her shirt and bra. "Okay then. I should probably get going then. Before Sasuke starts to wonder where I am." She said as she got up. Kakashi followed her to the door. "Careful driving." He then placed a soft kiss goodnight on her forehead. "I will." She smiled back as he opened the door for her. Naruto then walked out into the night.

Iruka dropped his phone, panic began to settle in.

'What was Naruto was doing with that boy.'

He picked up his phone from the floor and franticly began to press buttons.

"Hello?" answered a grumpy voice.

"It's me Iruka. Sorry that am calling so late." Iruka pulled his pony tail out as he looked out of his hotel window.

"No it's fine. I was just ordering a pizza. What's up?" the voice said more pleasantly.

"Naruto." Was all he could say without having many thoughts enter his brain.

"Huh? She is coming back home? I thought you said you were leaving her with your sister?"

"No, I let her stay with my sister. But…okay I am back at my hotel and Naruto is still in GR. But she…must have I don't know called me mistakenly... Naruto called me and I could hear her and a boy ….kissing or something. I think!" Iruka spilled out as he fell back onto the hotel small sofa.

"Oh? What?! Naruto nah, you must have heard wrong."

"No! I know what I heard. I know it was that. So since am in another country. I was wondering if you could go, and check on her."

"Wait, you want me to stop my life. Drive for who knows how many hours and check on something that may not even be? "

"Thank you, I knew you wouldn't have any problems"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Iruka, I'll do it but trust me nothing is happening." Jaryia then hung up. He rolled his eyes as he sat the phone back down on its base unit.

'_So Naruto you are with a boy again? Thought you told me you would never fall in seemed serious on letting go of that foolish emotion. _Jaryia thought as he the doorbell rang alerting him that the pizza boy was here.

Naruto walked in the living room, and saw Sasuke asleep on the couch.

'_Sasuke you didn't have to wait up. Now I have to wake him up. Hope he still doesn't fight in his sleep.'_

Naruto kneeled beside Sasuke, and shook his shoulder

"Sasuke wake up, you can't sleep or else you'll get a cold." Sasuke slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. _'Thank Kami that right hook is gone.'_

"Naruto your back." Sasuke said getting up slowly.

"Yeah come on let's get you to bed." Naruto said holding out a hand to him.


	17. Chapter 16

*All ready to go for finals =) hope you enjoy as Naruto's past is catching up on her.*

Chapter/ 16 Love but not Love?

Naruto laid in bed thinking about moments ago. 'Kakashi must really care for me. All that emotion I felt from him was like something I want again. This is all just so crazy. I wonder how school is going to be. Will it be the same? Letting Shino know that I was seeing someone was one of the hardest things I have ever done'

It was four days into Naruto hospitalization. Shino had come to tell her about the trial. People had told her about it but she like how Shino spoke. A nurse was just finishing changing her IV. "Hey Shino", Naruto said with her natural smile.

"Hi." He replied as he pulled his back pack off. He unzipped it and pulled a packet of papers out. The nurse pulled her pen out and began to scribble out on her clip board "Oh no you shouldn't have. Keep it." Naruto joked as he handed her the homework. "Yeah just the way you like it. Don't' worry on the last sheet it's a group project for English. Lee, and I are in your group. So take your time on it." He said happily as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. The nurse raised her eyebrow at the fact that Shino kept his sunglasses on.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to have the rest of my work done when I go back. So how is school?" Naruto asked as she began to look at the pages.

"Crazy crap is going on. The teachers won't let us do jack now since reporters keep try to get a story", he said as Naruto flipped the pages some more.

"The trial is done. Not sure if your dad told you yet." Shino said as he sighed as the nurse finally left the room closing the door.

"Yeah he mentioned something but not too much. Doesn't want me getting riled up. Shino before you tell me about it. Can I talk to you about something first?" Naruto asked as she placed the packet down on the night stand next to her bed.

"Okay shoot." Shino said as he leaned up from his chair to be closer to Naruto.

"You are my closest friend and longest one that I have had. So I have to tell you this before anything else happens. I like you a lot heck, I love you but not in the love way. I have tried to see you as more than Shino but it always goes back to fun pure fun. I just can't change the way I see you. Shino I have tried to possible see you as more than my friend. I think you noticed but it hasn't felt right to me. I am seeing this guy. With him I can see more." Naruto paused to see how he was doing.

After all she just laid a big bomb on him.

"Okay where the hell did all this come from? Two minutes ago we were just fine."

"I have been thinking on it and after you saved me from all that mess, I knew I had to tell you. Before you started to feel more for me." Naruto said.

"Hmmm alright. I will admit that I do care for you a lot. But if you don't then that's alright. I will just keep my feelings in check. I do love you as a sister. But I thought too that we could be more. But you are right if you can't then why try and push something that be done. So... yeah this sucks. But I would rather have you in my life than lose you if we did go down that path. Sound good?" Shino asked. Naruto could believe that he was seeing it her way. "Yes sound alright sine I have never had a sibling." Naruto laughed, "Come here." Naruto pulled him into a hug. Shino tried his best not to crush her. Iruka had given them all a big lecture on Naruto being weak.

"Naruto thank you." Shino said into her ear.

"Why?" she asked slightly confused as he pulled her way.

"Because this shows how much you value our friendship."

"Of course I do. You gave me a chance and bam years later you still haven't runway from me." Naruto joked.

"Everyone deserves a chance those people are stupid. Plus I promised to make sure that you would be loved, but I bet you don't remember that promise." Shino said as he adjust his sunglasses. Naruto looked at him puzzled but then her blue eyes went wide as the light bulb lite in her head.

"OH... I do... I remember. Wow that was a long time ago. I can't believe you remembered." Naruto exclaimed.

"Believe it. You made me promise. So do I know the lucky guy?" Shino asked as he smiled.

"Nah, not yet. But I am sure you will like him." Naruto replied with a soft smile.

'_I am trusting my heart on someone who hasn't shown up for one visit. Kami I am a fool'_ "So tell me what's up on the outside world." Naruto asked to fill the quite room.

Shino went on to tell her everything he could like a small child talking to their friend.

Once morning came Naruto had to face what waited her at school. It was a quite breakfast since it was only Sasuke and Naruto home. Naruto drove Sasuke to school the next day. As they departed for their lockers, Naruto spoke "Sasuke are you okay?"

"Yes, see you later." Sasuke said as he walked away in a limp.

Naruto turned to her locker and saw a note sticking out. She quickly pulled it out and read it. _'Since you left last night, come to my room for lunch'._ Naruto blushed at the note and shoved it in her pocket. She opened her locker, and began to take books out. Naruto felt eyes on her, she looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw people straying at her and whispering,

"Oh that's her."

"She's not that bad?"

"No way had she beaten the crap out of Ino."

"She's in what band?"

"What is her schedule?"

Lucky Shino arrived which made them stop. "Ready?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah and thanks" Naruto said giving him a smile. Peace entered Naruto by having a familiar face. They were just rounding a corner when, "Shino, how many times do I have to tell you No sunglass!" Causing Naruto to smile even more because Shino pulled his glasses off. The school hours went by so slow for Naruto she wished that lunch would just arrive by now. However time didn't work that way so she was stuck minute by minute. Since in every one of her classes she had attest one of her friends which made the time more bearable with all the stares she kept getting.

Naruto entered Kakashi's classroom. "Hello?" Naruto said as she saw he wasn't in his room. 'Strange?' Naruto thought then the world went black as a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" Kakashi said as he pushed Naruto more into the classroom. Naruto smiled as Kakashi lead her against a desk.

"Um is there a prize? If I guess right?"

"Yes."

"Okay well then is it Axl?"

Kakashi's face about fell "What?"

"Just kidding only Iggy has soft hands like this. Is it you Iggy?"

"What!" Naruto began to smile even more "No... It's Billy only his voice goes that high." "Naruto!"

"Or is it Kakashi?" He didn't responded this time.

"Did I guess right?" Naruto felt her neck turned to a side and felt his lips press against hers. Then he let go of his hands, Naruto saw him pull away from her.

"That was not funny Naruto." Kakashi was wondering who all those names belonged to.

"I think it was. Your voice went so high I almost broke down." Naruto said giggling.

Naruto stopped once she saw his face soften up and smile.

"What?" "Nothing it's just your face is so pretty when you're happy."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes." Naruto then began to nip at Kakashi's lip.

Between kisses "Naruto... What... Are…. You …doing?"

"Showing..you.. How..I.. feel."

Jaryia arrived at Naruto's High school. He walked in to the office. Anko looked up and saw him "Can I help you sir?"

"Uh yes I am here to see my granddaughter Naruto."

"Granddaughter?" Anko repeated.

"Some family matter have come up and I need to talk with her now."

"Oh I see.. hang on let me check to see what class she had right now, Oh she has lunch right now. Do you need a map?" Anko looked up from the computer screen and saw he was gone.

Hinata was having lunch with Kiba and Gaara, and Shino today. Lee had gone off to a track meeting with the team. Shikamaru, Choji and Neji were at tech center today. So it was just the four off them today. "Has anyone seen Naruto?" Hinata asked as eat her watermelon. "I think I saw her go down the senior hall." Gaara said as he opened his trail mix. "Why would she go that way? Naruto never likes to miss lunch." Shino wondered.

"Maybe she needs to make up a NHI? She did miss a lot, even if we brought her homework." Kiba threw in.

"Why would she need to do that?" A new voice joined their conversation. They all looked up and saw an old man with long white hair standing over there table.

"Um who are you?" Kiba asked confused on the Dumbledore look alike.

Jaryai smiled at the question. "Aw this new generation. I guess Naruto hasn't spoken about me much. Am her grandfather."

"Her grandfather?" they all repeated. Naruto never spoke much about her family expect her father.

"Yes now do you happen to know where she is?" He asked as he caught a flying apple without so much as turning away from them.

"The senior hall… it has green lockers." Hinata told him stunned.

"Oh thank you." then Jaryia left without another word and bit into the apple.

"Her grandfather?" Shino spoke aloud.

"Who would have known? She never speaks much about her family hell I wouldn't if I was related to Sasuke." Kiba grumbled.

Gaara stayed quite as he was in deep thought. Kiba saw his chance, "So I was think how about after school we go to the movies?"

"Why are you paying?" Shino snapped, his wasn't getting paycheck till next week.

"No, but Gaara is if he agrees. Right Gaara?"

"Hm Sure." Gaara responded.

"Alright movies after class and Gaara's paying." Kiba howled.

"What?" Gaara said shocked being brought.

Hinata giggled and Shino smirked.

Kakashi then pushed Naruto to the wall. As he began to plant kisses from her neck to lips. Naruto wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer to her.

"Wow that's hot." Interrupted.

Naruto stopped knowing who that voice belonged to.

Naruto turned to the door and saw Jaryia. Naruto could feel her face amp up to red. She then pushed Kakashi away from her.


End file.
